fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przed świtem
Prolog Ciężkie krople deszczu bębniły o czarne zbroje bandytów. Dzięki nim, wtapiali się oni w nocne tło, byli jak ciemna bezkształtna masa, sunąca ulicą. Krokom towarzyszył cichy chlupot, jedyna oznaka istnienia zabójców, nie licząc lśniących złowrogo oczu i światełek sercowych. Byli już blisko. Nagle, dowódca, Skakdi z mechaniczną protezą lewego przedramienia wstrzymał pochód urwanym gestem. Przed nimi stała postać, widzieli ją dobrze dzięki złoto-białej zbroi, miejscami porysowanej. Na piersi istoty znajdował się szeroki bandaż, lekko nasiąknięty krwią. Smukła sylwetka wskazywała na kobietę. Na jej twarzy tkwiła złota Maska Kanohi, wskazująca, że posiadaczka jej należy do gatunku Toa. Dziewczyna stała z rozrzuconymi ramionami, w dłoniach ściskając opuszczone miecze. Przywódca zabójców zaklął. Ona była ich celem. Ale powinna właśnie leżeć w łóżku i leczyć rany. Inny z asasynów, Vortixx, również zaklął. Miecze dziewczyny były... złote, a przynajmniej pokryte taką farbą i wkomponowywały się w jej pancerz. - No, długo mam jeszcze czekać? - spytała Toa, lekko zniecierpliwiona. Przywódca bandytów skinął głową swoim ludziom i piątka zabójców rozstąpiła się, tworząc szpaler ciągnący się na całą długość ulicy. ''- Nie zrozumiem, czemu wszyscy Toa których spotkałem noszą takie jasne zbroje, to głupie'' - przemknęło przez myśl Steltianinowi klasy robotników. Zabójcy przyspieszyli kroku, zdawało im się, że obraz ich celu lekko zafalował. Vortixx, wysunięty najbardziej z lewej, cisnął przed siebie sztyletem. Nóż trafił bezbłędnie w pierś dziewczyny, która... cała popękała i eksplodowała miriadą promieni światła. Zabójcy zamarli. Gdy usłyszeli chlupot, było już za późno. Xianina nagle uderzyła w nogę nieznana siła, pozostawiając po sobie krwawy ślad. Upadł na kolano, a potem dostał lekki cios w szyję, po którym nastąpił kopniak w skroń. Bandyci nagle zobaczyli, jak znikąd dziewczyna pojawia się obok kulącego się ich przyjaciela. Zaklęli i ruszyli na nią, nie siląc się na ostrożność. Na twarzy ich ofiary malował się kwaśny uśmiech. Uniknęła ciosu jednosiecznym toporem Steltianina, przy okazji chlastając go w udo. Skoczyła do przodu, na jednego ze Skakdi, uzbrojonego w ząbkowany miecz, od jakichś dwóch lat prawdziwy symbol Zakaziańskich kuźni. Sparowała potężny cios z góry krzyżując oręże, ząbkowane ostrze sczepiło się z jej lewym mieczem. Zawirowała, uciekając ze zwarcia i cięła Skakdi głęboko w bok. Gdy Zakazianin zrobił krok do przodu, dziewczyna kucnęła i szybko zaatakowała po kostkach. Jednocześnie, niewidzialna siła cisnęła wojownikiem o ścianę pobliskiego domu z taką siłą, że stracił przytomność. Gdy Toa wstała, drugi ze Skakdi, przywódca, wystrzelił w jej kierunku dwa laserowe promienie ze swoich oczu. Błyskawicznym ruchem uniosła lewą rękę. Na oczach zszokowanego przywódcy dwa lasery skręciły gwałtownie i uderzyły w ścianę budynku po lewej stronie dziewczyny. Kucnęła, unikając topora Steltianina i prostując się, cięła go w ramię, po czym ruszyła na spotkanie z przywódcą bandytów. Drogę zastąpił jej drugi Vortixx, podobnie jak ona trzymający dwa miecze. Zamłynkował nimi, uśmiechając się. Dziewczyna uderzyła prawym ostrzem z lewej, on sparował prawym mieczem i ciął ją lewym w przedramię, odsłaniając się. Nie zważając na ból, Toa zawirowała, pochylając się i tnąc oponenta w lewy bok. Uniknęła kolejnego ciosu i skoordynowanym atakiem obu mieczy wybiła prawe ostrze z ręki rywala. Następnie wyskoczyła w powietrze, prostując nogę i kopiąc przeciwnika w podbródek. Wylądowała na ugiętych nogach i przebiła ogłuszonego Xianina na wylot w lewym boku, raniąc, ale nie zabijając. Vortixx upadł na ziemię, a Toa odwróciła się, słysząc za sobą kroki. Zasłoniła się oboma mieczami, ale uderzenie topora Steltianina wybiło je jej z rąk, a samą powaliło, pozostawiając rysę na Kanohi. Napastnik uniósł topór do ostatecznego ciosu, gdy dziewczyna sięgnęła ręką w kierunku odrzuconych mieczy. Jeden z nich pomknął w kierunku walczących, tnąc zabójcę szeroko przez pierś, po czym zawrócił i zranił go w twarz. Krew zalała oczy Steltianina, a oba miecze wróciły do rąk Toa. Sparowała zdradziecki cios przywódcy zabójców i odrzuciła go gestem, nie mając na niego czasu. Wbiła jeden miecz w ziemię, drugi chwyciła oburącz i przyjęła pozycję. Oślepiony Steltianin ryknął, gdy ostrze z chrzęstem wbiło się w kość przedramienia. Szarpnął ręką, nieświadomie pomagając dziewczynie wydostać broń. Chwilę potem drugie cięcie dokonało dzieła i kończyna zabójcy padła na ziemię. Steltianin krzyknął rozdzierająco i zemdlał. Toa chwyciła się za lewy bok i spostrzegła, że plama krwi na bandażu znacznie się powiększyła. Zaklęła z cicha. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła pędzącego na nią przywódcę bandytów. Uniosła dłoń, która rozbłysła oślepiającym światłem. Skakdi krzyknął z bólu, chwytając się za oczy, ale pęd popchnął go dalej. Toa obróciła się na pięcie i wyliczonym szybkim, brutalnym ciosem uderzyła w kolano biegnącego Zakazianina, nastąpił chrupot, a jego noga wykrzywiła się pod dziwnym kątem. Skakdi swoją mechaniczną protezą, silniejszą od zwykłej ręki próbował się odczołgać z pola bitwy, gdy złote ostrze przebiło jego zapasową kończynę. On nie mógł dostrzec koloru miecza, dawka światła oślepiła go na kilka godzin. Usłyszał za to głos, miękki, spokojny. W innych warunkach nawet sympatyczny. - Wiesz jak mam na imię? - spytała Toa. Pokiwał głową, cały czas zaciskając powieki. - Kuri - wyszeptał chrapliwie. - A ty jak? - Kertann. - Słuchaj, Kertann. Nie zabiłam was, bo nie mam tego w zwyczaju. Ale jeśli jeszcze kiedyś usłyszę twoje imię, może zmienię zdanie. Gdy dojdziesz do siebie, pozbieraj swoich ludzi i wynoście się stąd, byle daleko. Pokiwał głową, jego oczy nadal płonęły. Kuri wstała i podeszła do Steltianina. Złapała go za kikut i przybliżyła swą dłoń. Białe światło przysmażyło ranę, kauteryzując i chroniąc wojownika przed wykrwawieniem się. Ból jednak oprzytomnił go. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na wstającą Toa. - Czemu... - Hm? - mruknęła lekko zaskoczona dziewczyna, pochylając się, by lepiej słyszeć. - Czemu masz taką jasną zbroję? - spytał szeptem, wyrażając swoje wątpliwości. - Widzieliśmy cię z daleka. Parsknęła. Mogła, oczywiście, wyjaśnić mu, że jest Toa Światła, ale wpadła na lepszy pomysł. - Widzieliście. Ale czy to wam jakoś pomogło? - Uśmiechnęła się. Steltianin z mądrą miną potrząsnął głową, po czym ponownie stracił przytomność. Kuri wyprostowała się i schowała miecze do pochew na plecach. Ruszyła z powrotem do swojej kryjówki, opuszczając pobojowisko. Rozdział I Wcześniej "Klang! Klang!", rozbrzmiewał uderzający o rozgrzaną do białości stal młot. Steltianin, trzymający w grubych rękawicach obcęgi ściskające sztabę metalu i narzędzie otarł spocone czoło i szkło wizjera ochronnego przedramieniem. Na ścianie warsztatu wisiały najróżniejsze bronie, od noży i mieczów przez topory i buzdygany po cepy bojowe i gizarmy. Niektóre z nich zawierały domieszkę protostali. Rakk uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Był jednym z najlepszych kowali, zarówno tu, jak i w jego domu, na Stelcie. Niewielu mogło się z nim równać, niewielu potrafiło kuć protostal. Najpierw przez lata walczył na arenie, aż wreszcie odzyskał wolność. Wtedy przerzucił się na pracę w kuźni, zaopatrując areny w oręż. Po kilku miesiącach okazało się, że po latach rzezi ku uciesze gawiedzi, Rakk nie był w stanie brać w tym udziału. Zwinął interes i przeniósł się na drugi koniec Wszechświata, na Nową Karsię, zbudowaną na ruinach Therus Nui. Tu, w mieście-enklawie, Naressis, najbardziej zróżnicowanej pod liczbą zamieszkujących ją gatunków, otworzył z powrotem biznes. Dochód ze sprzedaży broni wystarczał mu na utrzymanie się, swoje bronie rozsyłał na cały świat. Żyło mu się dobrze. Do czasu, aż w mieście i jego przestępczym światku pojawił się nowy zawodnik, zwany po matorańsku "Turagą", najwyraźniej mając się za czcigodnego, mędrca. Władze Naressis nie były w stanie nic mu zrobić i już po kilku miesiącach zaczął trząść miastem. Co ciekawe, nikt nie widział go nigdy na własne oczy, nie licząc dwóch jego najbardziej zaufanych ludzi. Rakk znał ich z widzenia, tak jak większość mieszkańców Naressis. W tej chwili, obaj stali w jego drzwiach wejściowych. Steltianin chwycił mocniej rozpaloną sztabę stali i przełknął ślinę. Prawą ręką zdjął z oczu okulary ochronne i przyjrzał się gościom przez dym z paleniska. Jeden był wysokim wojownikiem w biało-czerwonej zbroi, uzbrojonym w dwa miecze. Był Thoudem, przedstawicielem rasy przed wiekami zamieszkującej wyspę. Obecnie nie zostało ich na świecie zbyt wielu. Jednak każdy z nich był karzahńsko dobrym szermierzem. Jego towarzysz był niższy, nosił czarno-czerwoną zbroję, rasy Rakk nie rozpoznał. Czarno-czerwony nosił maskę Kanohi, nie miał za to żadnej broni i jednego oka. To on odezwał się niskim, chrapliwym głosem: - I jak, Rakk? Przemyślałeś naszą ofertę? - Nie będę kuł dla waszego "Turagi", o ile w ogóle istnieje - odrzucił złożoną przed kilkoma dniami propozycję. Alternatywą było trwałe okaleczenie, wyrzucenie z miasta, i tak dalej. Ale Rakk się nie bał, był zaprawiony w boju i w gruncie rzeczy pewien, że pokonałby obu przeciwników. - Wynoście się stąd, zanim stracę cierpliwość. Thoud cmoknął, niezadowolony, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Nawet w tej pozycji mógł w mgnieniu oka sięgnąć po wiszące na plecach ostrza. - Słyszałeś? - zwrócił się do kompana. - Straci cierpliwość. - Stracisz, to ty możliwość wykonywania zawodu, mój drogi - zadrwił uśmiechnięty jednooki. Rakk zacisnął zęby i sięgnął po swój młot. Wyeksponowane do sprzedaży bronie znajdowały się za jego plecami, bandyci nie mieli do nich dostępu. - Ostatnia szansa - ocenił Thoud. - Decyduj się, Rakk. - Won - warknął kowal. - Sam tego chciałeś - mruknął wysoki wojownik i skinął na tego towarzysza. Ten już wiedział co robić. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się za plecami Steltianina i chwycił nabijany kolcami buzdygan. Następnie, znowu korzystając ze swojej Kakamy, przebiegł obok Rakka, wyprowadzając cios w kolano kowala i druzgocząc je. Rakk z krzykiem stracił równowagę. Thoud podwójnym uderzeniem mieczy wybił mu z dłoni rozpaloną sztabę. Jednooki oszołomił Steltianina ciosem w głowę. Rakk wypuścił z ręki młot. Czarno-czerwony złapał jego prawą rękę i położył na kowadle, na którym wciąż znajdowały się odpryski z kutej stali. W następnej chwili, świsnął miecz Thouda, rozcinając kończynę kowala w nadgarstku. Rakk ponownie krzyknął i skulił się na ziemi z bólu. Biało-czerwony dorzucił kopniak w głowę, a jego towarzysz pochylił się nad upokorzonym Steltianinem. - Pamiętaj. Z Turagą nie ma żartów - powiedział poważnie, wskazując na swój pusty oczodół. Potem rozejrzał się i dostrzegł pięknie wykonany i ozdobiony miecz. Uśmiechnął się. - A to wezmę na pamiątkę. Gdy wyszli z jego warsztatu, kowal z trudem doczołgał się do paleniska i wespnął po nim. Wiedział, że niedługo straci przytomność od utraty krwi, a potem się wykrwawi. Zaciskając zęby, wsadził kikut do ognia, kauteryzując ranę. Rozszedł się zapach przypiekanego mięsa. Ból był tak silny, że Steltianin i tak zemdlał. *** Kuri nastawiła kaptur i przyjrzała się swojej zbroi. Błękitne karwasze nie przedstawiały najmniejszego śladu odbarwień, podobnie jak nagolenniki i cała reszta. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nauka manipulowania barwy swojej zbroi trochę jej zajęła, ale efekt był tego wart. Wraz z Suvilem doszli do wniosku, że jej biało-złoty pancerz może zbytnio rzucać się w oczy, zwłaszcza że podczas wydarzeń sprzed roku narobili sobie wrogów. Większość zabili, w tym Marachela i Vastatorusa, ale pewnie jacyś dawni słudzy ich obu pragnęli zemsty. Kamuflaż utrudniał im zadanie. Teraz, złote części zbroi Toa Światła były niebieskie, a białe fragmenty trochę bardziej wymieszane. A ona sama, była Toa Błyskawic. Mogła też być Toa Wody, ale uznała, że Toa Błyskawic są ciekawsze. Suvil odpowiedział na to wzruszeniem ramionami i przewróceniem oczu. - Lądujemy za pięć minut - oznajmił Vortixx Surnia, kapitan niewielkiego sterowca, którym podróżowała Kuri i grupka innych pasażerów. "Kapitan". To słowo, nawet rok po końcu przygody z Vastatorusem, wywoływało u niej ciarki. Potrząsnęła ramionami, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia. ''- Nie bądź głupia'' - skarciła się w myślach. ''- Sama widziałaś, jak on umiera. Przecież głowa mu nie odrośnie, nie?'' Przygotowując się do lądowania, Toa wyciągnęła miecze z pochew, by sprawdzić ich stan. W lewej ręce trzymała Wiarołomcę, a w prawej Siostrobójcę. ''- A może na odwrót? Zawsze je mylę. Chyba będę musiała zawiązać na jednym jakąś wstążkę, czy coś.'' Wiedziała, że nie może się do tego nigdy przyznać Valarowi. Toa Grawitacji, ich były właściciel i nauczyciel szermierki Kuri zbyt je cenił. Jednym po raz pierwszy złamał Kodeks Toa, a drugim dobił umierającą Toa, którą kochał. Za oba czyny został wygnany ze swojej ojczyzny. W pewnym sensie, dwoje Toa byli podobni. On nie mógł wrócić do domu, a wioska Kuri przeniosła się w nieznane miejsce. Podczas trwającego rok szkolenia, Toa Światła nie miała czasu na poszukiwania. Obecnie też nie. Na Nowej Karsii miała inne zadanie. Toa przerwała rozmyślania, bo sterowiec ze zgrzytem osiadł na twardym lądowisku. Pasażerowie wstali ze swoich siedzeń i ruszyli do wyjścia. Kuri wyszła jako ostatnia i obrzuciła okiem zabrudzony statek powietrzny. Było cudem, że połatany balon pojazdu nie rozerwał się podczas lotu i, że pordzewiały kadłub wytrzymał podróż. A oni mieli szczęście, że udało im się ominąć sztorm szalejący ostatniej nocy. Podeszła do krawędzi lądowiska, oparła prawą nogę o kamienną barierkę i pochyliła się, krzyżując ręce na udzie. Odetchnęła głęboko, napełniając płuca wilgotnym po burzy powietrzem i westchnęła. Lądowisko statków powietrznych znajdowało się na zboczu wzgórza, z którego rozciągał się widok na całe Naressis. Miasto tętniło życiem, pomimo godzin porannych, Toa Światła nigdy w życiu nie widziała podobnej metropolii. Na Zakazie również zwiedzała duże miasto, ale było one spustoszone wojną i opustoszałe. Daleko na wschodzie znajdowało się morze i zasnuty ranną mgłą duży port, którego kilka kanałów wbijało się w miasto jak szpile. W centrum tkwił ogromny budynek, jak Kuri się dowiedziała, była to świątynia. Karsianie nie czcili Wielkiego Ducha, jak Matoranie, a Karsha, od którego miała pochodzić ich rasa. Właśnie w pobliżu świątyni mieszkało najwięcej Karsian. Pozostałe tereny Naressis należały do przedstawicieli innych ras, którzy cieszyli się w nim dużą swobodą. Kuri w oddali mogła wypatrzyć barczystych Skakdi, wysokich Vortixx, masywnych lub smukłych Steltian, zależnie od gatunku, tuptających Matoran i członków innych gatunków, których nie rozpoznawała. Odnalezienie tu kogokolwiek graniczyło z cudem. Ale i tak tu przybyła. Silniejszy podmuch wiatru na wysuniętym lądowisku załomotał jej płaszczem. Szybkim chwytem uchroniła kaptur przed opadnięciem. Raz jeszcze spojrzała w stronę zdezelowanego sterowca, po czym ruszyła wijącą się wzdłuż zbocza szeroką ścieżką w dół, ku metropolii. *** Jeszcze wcześniej Valar uderzył szybko Wiarołomcą, Kuri w ostatniej chwili zdążyła się osłonić. A może to był Siostrobójca? Toa Światła nigdy nie potrafiła ich odróżnić. Sparowała kolejny cios swoim lewym ostrzem, po czym zawirowała i cięła prawym w plecy Toa Grawitacji. Ten jakimś cudem jej się wywinął, schylił i ciął w udo młodej Toa. Kuri przeskoczyła nad ostrzem i wyprowadziła kontratak, zarysowując pancerz na ramieniu nauczyciela. Pchnęła drugim ostrzem, ale Toa Grawitacji już to skontrował i odwdzięczył się silnym kopniakiem w splot słoneczny, odrzucając Kuri. Następnie wziął rozbieg i skoczył, gotów do zadania druzgoczącego ciosu. Jego uczennica zdołała wstać i odskoczyć, nim wylądował na ziemi, a jego miecze trafiły w powietrze. Kuri cięła go w bok, zostawiając płytką ranę. Valar odpowiedział błyskawicznym ciosem na odlew, lecz Toa Światła to przewidziała i już była w trakcie przewrotu, uciekając z zasięgu wojownika. Obróciła się, wyprowadzając niskie płaskie cięcie, które zsunęło się po ostrzach przygotowanego Valara, po czym wstała i cięła z prawej, ten atak również nie odniósł skutku. Toa Grawitacji wyprowadził kilka uderzeń, które Kuri z trudem sparowała. Nauczyciel nie ustępował, kiedy już przejął inicjatywę. Kontynuował natarcie, zmuszając Toa Światła do nieustannego blokowania, bez szans na kontrę. Kuri wiedziała, że długo tak nie wytrzyma i musi wydostać się z matni. Odskoczyła i znowu wykonała przewrót, po czym wstała i obracając się na pięcie cięła obiema mieczami. Valar był na to przygotowany, sparował ciosy i kopnął uczennicę w brzuch. Odrzucona Toa upadła na ziemię, tracąc oddech. Toa Grawitacji dopadł do niej i uderzył z góry Siostrobójcą. Chyba. Kuri odwróciła się na bok, pozwalając by miecz ugrzązł w podłożu. Następnie, leżąca Toa Światła kopnęła nauczyciela w głowę, tak jak uczyła ją CaeTia. Valar odsunął się, Kuri wybiła się i skoczyła na równe nogi, po czym zrobiła piruet, wyskoczyła i wyprowadziła kopnięcie w drugą skroń. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, widząc zaskoczoną minę przeciwnika. Poszła za ciosem i wyprowadziła pchnięcie lewą ręką. Valar zbił ostrze Toa Światła pozostałym mu mieczem i uderzył Kuri barkiem, przez co niemal straciła równowagę. Zdołała zablokować jego błyskawiczne cięcie z prawej i cięła w głowę. Przeciwnik odchylił się, pozwalając by miecze przecięły powietrze. Następnie zamłynkował własnym ostrzem i zaatakował mocno z góry. Kuri w ostatniej chwili skrzyżowała miecze, łapiąc broń przeciwnika w kleszcze. Valar chwycił mocniej rękojeść i zaczął napierać na słabszą uczennicę. Mięśnie Kuri zaczęły drżeć. Kropla potu spłynęła jej po skroni. Toa Światła ciężko oddychała. Toa Grawitacji uśmiechnął się. Nagle, w oku Kuri pojawił się wesoły ognik. Zanim Valar zdążył okazać zdziwienie, Toa Światła umknęła ze zwarcia i zawirowała, tnąc przeciwnika w udo. Dorzuciła kopnięcie kolanem, czego również nauczyła ją CaeTia. Zaskoczony Toa Grawitacji upadł na kolano, a jego szyja znalazła się między oboma mieczami Kuri. Valar wstrzymał oddech. Dwoje Toa trwali tak przez kilka sekund, gdy Kuri zabrała ostrza i serdecznie się roześmiała. Klapnęła na ziemię, odrzucając miecze i położyła się na plecach, zmęczona. Skrzyżowała ręce za głową i odetchnęła. Valar, trzymając się rany na udzie, również usiadł, z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Oparł ręce o ziemię i również zaczął ciężko oddychać. Zmęczeni, Toa początkowo nie byli w stanie rozmawiać. Dopiero po kilku minutach, odezwała się Kuri: - Wygrałam - oznajmiła oczywistą rzecz, co nie czyniło jej mniej przyjemną. - Bo ci pozwoliłem - odparł Valar. Toa Światła uniosła się i spojrzała na niego spode łba. Były zabójca wytrzymał jej spojrzenie, nawet się uśmiechnął. - Nie musiałaś ciąć tak głęboko - oznajmił, widząc krew wylewającą się spomiędzy palców. Kuri prychnęła. - Ty też - spojrzała na zagojoną już ranę na swoim lewym udzie, w tym samym miejscu, co rana Toa Grawitacji. - Pamiątka po naszym pierwszym treningu. - Spojrzał jej w oczy z uśmiechem. - Treningu - znowu prychnęła. - Prawie mnie zmasakrowałeś. - Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo. - Nauczyciel oparł się o ziemię i spojrzał w niebo. Promienie słońca oświetliły jego Hunę. - Pomóż mi wstać. Kuri wstała i posłusznie podała rękę nauczycielowi i podciągnęła go z ziemi. - A teraz podaj mi Siostrobójcę. - Toa wskazał na wbity w ziemię miecz. Kuri pochyliła się nad nim, niezauważalnie uśmiechając się pod nosem. ''- Mam cię.'' - Przemknęło jej przez myśl. Wręczyła broń Toa Grawitacji zakładającemu już swój śmieszny kapturo-szalik, zasłaniający paskudne poparzenia potylicy i karku. Valar zarzucił mieczami w powietrzu, łapiąc je za ostrza. Kuri uniosła brew, zdziwiona. - Mimo wszystko, pokonałaś mnie w walce. Twój trening został zakończony. Te miecze, oprócz moich umiejętności, to mój największy skarb. Wiele dla mnie znaczą. To nimi dokonałem swoich najgorszych czynów. Mam nadzieję, że ty zrobisz z nich lepszy użytek. Kuri otworzyła szeroko usta i otępiale wpatrywała się w Toa Grawitacji. Nie spodziewała się takiego prezentu, Valar całkiem zbił ją z tropu. Wreszcie, Toa Światła doszła do siebie i ze śmiechem rzuciła się nauczycielowi na szyję, tym razem zaskakując jego. ''- Siostrobójca to ten prawy, Siostrobójca to ten prawy'' - powtarzała w myślach rozradowana Toa. Teraz wypadało jej się nauczyć, który miecz jest który. Były zabójca uśmiechnął się i przytulił uczennicę, odrzuciwszy miecze na ziemię. Ostrza upadły tak, że już żadne nie było z prawej, ale Kuri tego nie zauważyła. Po chwili, przerwali uścisk. - Jeśli będziesz chciała, znam kowala, który wykuje ci jeszcze lepszą broń. Nazywa się Rakk, to Steltianin, mieszka w Naressis na Nowej Karsii. Jeśli kiedyś wpadniesz tam w tarapaty, powołaj się na mnie, a udzieli ci wszelkiej pomocy. To stary przyjaciel. Kuri pokiwała szybko głową, słuchając tego co mówi Valar, tylko jednym uchem. Była zbyt przejęta, wreszcie ukończyła trening. - A teraz przynieś mi jakiś bandaż, bo chyba zasłabnę. To cięcie było naprawdę głębokie. Kuri skinęła głową, odwróciła się na pięcie i pomknęła do niewielkiego domku Toa Grawitacji. W biegu, ukradkiem otarła łzę radości. *** Zejście na dół zajęło jej jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Czas spędziła na rozmyślaniu, wspominała ostatni trening z Valarem, który zakończył jej szkolenie. Weszła między pierwsze zabudowania miejskie, widok kłębiącego się przed nią tłumu omal nie zwalił jej z nóg. Poprawiła kaptur, odetchnęła głęboko i dała się porwać fali istot. ''- Jak mam w takim tłumie znaleźć jednego kowala?'' - zapytała się w myślach. Póki co, szła przed siebie, przebiegając wzrokiem po różnych szyldach i napisach wandali na murach. Niektóre zapisano w nieznanych jej językach, mogła tylko podejrzewać, co znaczą. Tak jak ciemnozielona szlachetna Mahiki, która pojawiała się w kilku miejscach, ale za każdym razem wyglądało na to, że ktoś próbował usunąć malunek, czy to go ścierając, czy zamalowując. Rozpoznała Kanohi, bo Glaar, przywódca jej wioski, też taką nosił. Westchnęła, a jej myśli pobiegły ku osadzie i dawno niewidzianych przyjaciołach. Zwłaszcza ku Vouksowi, Ta-Matoraninowi który przez lata był najbliższą jej osobą, gdy Kuri sądziła jeszcze, że jest Matoranką Wody. Potem ją porwał Makuta, odbiła ją drużyna Suvila, potem porwał ją Vastatorus, znowu odbiła ją drużyna Suvila, a następnie przeszła szkolenie Toa. Nie miała czasu by odnaleźć dawny dom. Obiecała sobie, że gdy już opuści Nową Karsię, wyruszy na poszukiwania. W czasie lotu dowiedziała się, że Naressis dzieli się na dzielnice, portową, handlową, rzemieślniczą i karsiańską. Ta ostatnia tkwiła w centrum miasta, skupiając się wokół świątyni karsiańskiego bóstwa, pozostałe znajdowały się naokoło. Po tłumie istot, okrzykach w różnych językach i straganach Kuri odgadła, że trafiła do dystryktu handlowego. W jego głębi znajdował się ogromny targ, na którym można było kupić niemal wszystko, począwszy od zużytych Kamieni Toa, przez posągi Karsha, na słynnych karsiańskich energetycznych miotaczach kończąc. Kuri nie miała zamiaru się tam udawać, mimo że miała przy sobie część widgetów, które przypadły Suvilowi jako nagrodę za uśmiercenie Vastatorusa. Dla pewności poklepała się po mieszku. Jeszcze tkwił na swoim miejscu, a na gęsto zaludnionym targowisku szybko mogło się to zmienić. Stojący na ulicach i czasami na dachach Karsianie-strażnicy, uzbrojeni w swoje miotacze, nie mogli zrobić wiele, by powstrzymać kieszonkowców. Zgodnie z logiką, Toa Światła uznała, że chcąc odnaleźć zbrojmistrza, musi dotrzeć do dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. Jak powiedział jej Valar, Rakk sprzedawał swoje wyroby we własnym warsztacie. Pewnie dobrze znał miasto i mógł też pomóc Kuri w odnalezieniu jej drugiego celu. Ale do tego, musiała się jeszcze przygotować. Wyplątała się z powodzi istot i schroniła w jakimś zaułku. Tu również namalowana była tajemnicza Mahiki. Kątem oka, młoda Toa dostrzegła, jak na drugim końcu zaułka jakiś Skakdi i Vortixx zaczepiają Ta-Matoranina. Zakazianin trzymał za kark wymachującego i próbującego bezskutecznie go uderzyć Matoranina, a Xianin przeglądał jego rzeczy, ewidentnie szukając czegoś wartościowego. Kuri uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, szykując się do konfrontacji. Przyspieszyła kroku i już otworzyła usta, by zaczepić napastników, gdy nagle zamarła, zaskoczona. Matoranin niespodziewanie sięgnął za pazuchę i wyciągnął podłużny przedmiot, po czym wycelował go w głowę rechoczącego Skakdi. Obiekt okazał się być teleskopowym kijem, na którego końcu znajdowały się wyładowania elektryczne. Porażony prądem Skakdi krzyknął z bólu i puścił napadniętego, łapiąc się za twarz. Nim Vortixx zdołał dobrze wstać znad plecaka ofiary, Matoranin dopadł do niego i uderzył paralizatorem w udo. Xianin również krzyknął, jak jego towarzysz przed chwilą, a Ta-Matoranin złapał torbę, zarzucił ją sobie na ramię i pognał przed siebie. Rabusie koślawo ruszyli za nim, ale nie byli w stanie dogonić zwinnego Matoranina w tłumie przechodniów i przeklinając pod nosem, ruszyli w swoją stronę. Chichocząca Kuri podeszła do wylotu zaułku i przykucnęła, by podnieść przedmiot, który upuścił uciekający Matoranin. Wyglądał na chałupniczo wykonany pistolet na gwoździe. Kuri schowała go pod pelerynę, z postanowieniem, że odda go właścicielowi, jeśli tylko go spotka. Następnie, ruszyła dalej zaułkami, po drodze wypytując kilku przechodniów o dzielnicę rzemieślniczą i kowala, którego poszukiwała. Nikt o nim nie słyszał, widać było, że nie interesują ich sprawy sąsiedniego dystryktu. Zamiast tego, Toa poznała drogę do siedziby rzemieślników. Podziękowawszy, udała się we wskazanym kierunku. Dotarła wreszcie do celu, rozpoznała to dzięki przeróżnym odgłosom, stukotowi kowadeł, piszczeniu kół garncarskich, trzeszczeniu zębatek. Okolica znacznie różniła się od rejonu kupców, tutaj nie było tak kolorowo i tłumnie. Było brudno i panowała cisza, przerywana echami używanych narzędzi. Mieszkańcy, pochłonięci pracą, z małymi wyjątkami nie mieli czasu na pogaduszki. Toa zauważyła, że zmienili się strażnicy na dachach, na ulicach nie było ich wcale. Nie byli to już Karsianie w ozdobnych zbrojach i z miotaczami u boków. Teraz na ich miejscu znaleźli się przedstawiciele innych ras, nosili różne pancerze i broń, ale jeden element wyposażenia był wspólny. Każdy miał na ustach bandanę czy też chustę, na której wyszczególniona była tajemnicza ciemnozielona Mahiki. Oprócz tego, każdy z nich miał nieprzyjemny wygląd. Toa pomyślała, że mieszkańcy okolicy mogą być cicho wcale nie przez pracę. Szlachetna Kanohi pojawiała się także na murach budynków. Oprócz niej, Toa napotykała też napisy "Turaga widzi" i "Turaga wie". Na twarzy Kuri pojawił się grymas. Powoli układał jej się cały obraz. "Strażnicy" z chustami pracowali dla tego "Turagi", który najwyraźniej był kimś ważnym w przestępczym półświatku. Kontrolował biedniejsze rejony, jego wpływy nie sięgały już bogatych okolic targu, które pełne były gwardzistów Karsian. Kuri nie wiedziała jak mają się sprawy w porcie, ale mogła się założyć, że podobnie. Biedniejsi mieszkańcy byli zdani na łaskę przestępców, a zamożni mieli ochronę miasta. Toa Światła westchnęła. Wiedziała, że jej poszukiwania również zaprowadzą ją do nabrzeżnej dzielnicy, więc będzie miała szansę przekonać się na własne oczy, jak wygląda sytuacja. Jednak cała jej wyprawa już teraz się skomplikowała. Podjęła dalszą drogę, starając się opuścić nieprzyjazną okolicę. Uznała, że póki co nie chce rzucać się w oczy. Jak miała się niedługo przekonać, konfrontacja na którą tak przedtem liczyła i tak miała nastąpić. Skręciła w kolejny zaułek, gdzie, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczyła ten sam duet Skakdi i Vortixx co przedtem. Wiązali na głowie bandany i wyciągali ukrytą dotąd broń. Zauważyli Kuri, która zatrzymała się wpół kroku. Mimo chusty, dało się rozpoznać, że Zakazianin się uśmiechnął. - Nieczęsto widuje się tu Toa. Jakiego jesteś żywiołu, ślicznotko? - Jego towarzysz zachichotał. - Podejdź, to się przekonasz. - Uśmiechnęła się Toa Światła, odrzucając kaptur z głowy. - Dostarczymy ją Turadze i zajmiemy miejsce Aiuna i KayResa - szepnął Vortixx towarzyszowi. Kuri zapamiętała te imiona. - Jak chcecie mnie dostarczyć komukolwiek, skoro nie potrafiliście nawet okraść jednego Matoranina? - spytała z wesołym błyskiem w oku. Duet zamarł, nie podejrzewając, że Toa była świadkiem ich porażki. Skakdi uniósł bandanę i splunął na ziemię. Vortixx zaklął siarczyście. Obu zrzedły miny. Kuri zasłoniła usta, by powstrzymać się przed śmiechem. Mogła użyć żywiołu lub Matatu by ich spacyfikować na miejscu, ale wolała się nie ujawniać. Dlatego sięgnęła po miecze. Modliła się, by Skakdi nie zdążył użyć wzroku. Zakazianin, wyglądało na to, nie miał takiego zamiaru. Wyciągnął jednoręczny topór i zawirował nim na próbę. Vortixx stał kawałek za nim, Skakdi blokował niemal całe przejście. Kuri wzięła rozbieg, wybiła się z prawej ściany zaułka i skoczyła, by nadać sobie impetu. Skakdi wykonał wypad i szeroki zamach toporem na skos; miecze lądującej Toa prześlizgnęły się po broni przeciwnika, Kuri szybko kucnęła i cięła po udach i goleniach Zakazianina. Ten poleciał do przodu, a Toa wybijając się od jego piersi wykonała salto w tył, kopiąc go przy okazji w podbródek. Skakdi upadł na kolana, a Kuri ponownie skoczyła, wybijając się dalej z karku klęczącego przeciwnika i zaczęła obracać się w powietrzu, mknąc ku zszokowanemu Vortixx, ściskającemu cienki miecz w nieudolnej paradzie. Wylądowała na jednej nodze, kończąc obrót i pozwalając, by siła uderzenia wytrąciła ostrze Xianina. Natychmiast zawirowała w drugą stronę, płazami miecza uderzając w tył nóg Vortixx. Podcięty przeciwnik padł na ziemię i zaliczył szybkiego kopniaka w głowę. Toa wróciła do Skakdi , który zdołał się podnieść. Uniknęła cięcia toporem i chlasnęła oponenta w prawe udo, po czym stanęła na jednej nodze i wykonała wyrzut prawej nogi, silnie kopiąc Skakdi w głowę. Przykucnęła, prostując jedną nogę i podcięła Zakazianina. Następnie ruszyła z powrotem do Xianina, który również wstawał. Przemknęła pod jego ramieniem, robiąc obrót i cięła go szeroko w plecy. Vortixx jęknął i ponownie upadł na ziemię. Kuri ściągnęła z jego twarzy bandanę i otarła nią miecze z krwi. Rany, które zadała rzezimieszkom były płytkie, nic, z czego nie mogli się wylizać. Chciała już odejść, gdy odezwał się Vortixx: - Nie... nie zabijaj nas - chlipnął. Kuri spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. - Jestem Toa. - Jej głos zrobił się chłodny. - Czy ten tytuł jeszcze coś tutaj znaczy? Obróciła się na pięcie, chowając miecze i ruszyła przed siebie, zarzucając na głowę kaptur. Jej humor odrobinę się pogorszył, bo przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z Zakazu, z jej ucieczki. Tam zabiła kilku Skakdi, Ruthę i Marachela. Śmierci tego ostatniego akurat nie żałowała, ale pozostałe odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno. Wiedziała, jak niebezpieczna by była, gdyby straciła panowanie nad mocą żywiołu i maski. Dlatego cały ostatni rok pracowała nad samokontrolą. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na utratę panowania, ale nadal się tego obawiała. Może tylko sobie wmawiała, że nie chce korzystać z mocy by się nie wychylać? Może tak naprawdę sobie nie ufała? Wiedziała, że coraz więcej Toa odstępuje od Kodeksu, ale tu chodziło o coś więcej niż zbiór regułek. Kuri rozmyślała o Toa, których znała. Suvil nie miał oporów przed zabijaniem, dopóki Kerhes a potem Toa Światła na niego nie wpłynęli. Sam Kerhes, kiedy jeszcze żył, starał się odbierać życie tylko w ostateczności. Kolda twierdził, że „w jego pracy nie ma czasu na Kodeks”. Anazis w ogóle się tym nie przejmował, nic nie mogło zepsuć mu humoru. Daeryl również wolał nie zabijać, ale on i Kuri byli najmłodszymi Toa z ich „drużyny”. Raveris, nim oddał swoje życie, nie wahał się zabijać, ale dało się poznać, że dzięki swoim wizjom, widzi w tym jakiś większy cel. Valar przez lata żył z zabijania, aż ostatnio, podobnie jak Suvil, stwierdził, że ma dość. Kane, kiedy ktoś stał na jego drodze, z łatwością podejmował decyzję o wyeliminowaniu go. A Vastatorus był już w zupełnie innej kategorii. Nawet Toa Sira, którzy przed laty terroryzowali okolice wioski Kuri, nie mogli się z nim równać. Każdy z tych Toa miał własne motywy i poglądy, każdy po prostu był inny. A teraz Kuri musiała zdecydować, jakim Toa sama chce być. Westchnęła i potrząsnęła głową, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych myśli i wątpliwości. W tej chwili miała zadanie do wykonania. Wydostała się z obskurnych uliczek i trafiła na jakiś większy plac, gdzie znajdowała się fontanna. Wiedziała, że w całym mieście jest ich więcej oraz istnieją dodatkowe studnie, wszystkie połączone siecią kanałów. Mieszkający w pobliżu fontanny rzemieślnicy zaczerpywali z niej wody potrzebnej do kotłów i hartowania stali a zmęczeni przechodnie zaspokajali powoli pragnienie. Jednym z nich był widziany wcześniej przez Kuri Ta-Matoranin. Wspiął się na krawędź fontanny i pił wodę z ułożonych w miskę dłoni. Jego torba leżała obok. Toa Światła uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, nie wierząc w swoje szczęście. Sięgnęła po znalezioną gwoździarkę i podrzuciła ją w dłoni, zbliżając się do właściciela. Teraz dostrzegła, że miał srebrną Kanohi Volitak. - Przepraszam - zaczęła. - To chyba two-- Nie dokończyła. Matoranin odwrócił się i uniósł wzrok, ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Kuri rozpoznała go dopiero teraz. Chwyciła go mocno, uniosła i roześmiała się serdecznie. Jeśli przed chwilą nie wierzyła w swoje szczęście, co miała powiedzieć teraz? Ludzie patrzyli na nią zaskoczeni, ale nie interesowało jej to. Odstawiła oszołomionego Vouksa na ziemię i otarła łzę z kącika oka. - Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłaś, Toa... - zaczął niepewnie skonfundowany Matoranin. Toa Światła nachyliła się do niego i odsłaniając kaptur, wyszeptała: - To ja, Kuri. Vouks uniósł brwi, po czym znowu je zmarszczył. - Znałem kiedyś Ga-Matorankę o takim imieniu, ale... Kuri przewróciła oczami. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Westchnęła. - Nocami wymykaliśmy się na dach domku Glaara, gdzie oglądaliśmy gwiazdy i marzyliśmy o przygodach godnych Toa, rozpaleni opowieściami Kerhesa. Potem przybyli Toa Sira, od których uwolnił nas Suvil. Uratowałeś go wtedy przed tą Toa Psioniki. Lata później, opuściliśmy wioskę. Potem ty znowu uratowałeś Suvila, gdy znalazłeś go ciężko rannego. Ale ty i pozostali nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedzieliście. A ja, któregoś dnia zniknęłam. To naprawdę ja. Twoja przyjaciółka. Vouks najpierw wpatrywał się w nią tępo, po czym również wybuchnął śmiechem i objął. - Na Mata Nui, to ty - powiedział wreszcie, nadal odrobinę niedowierzając. - Ale... Czemu masz inne kolory, co się stało? - To długa historia - odparła zgodnie z prawdą uśmiechnięta Toa. - Potem wszystko ci opowiem, obiecuję. Ale póki co, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Cokolwiek ci potrzeba - wypiął pierś dumny Ta-Matoranin, po czym zeskoczył z fontanny na ziemię. - Wiesz, gdzie znajdę Rakka, steltiańskiego kowala? Vouks zmarszczył brwi. - Mogę cię do niego zaprowadzić, ale po tym co mu zrobili wątpię, że ci w czymkolwiek pomoże - mruknął. - To znaczy? - Zobaczysz na miejscu. A w międzyczasie, możesz mi opowiedzieć tą "długą historię". Kuri skinęła głową, narzuciła kaptur i ruszyła za żwawo kroczącym Matoraninem. *** Dawno temu, w innych, spokojniejszych czasach Kuri chwyciła się krawędzi dachu i podciągnęła, pomagając sobie nogą. Zobaczyła wyciągniętą dłoń uśmiechniętego Vouksa i chwyciła ją, pozwalając, by wciągnął ją do góry. - Co tak długo? - spytał, gdy Kuri stanęła na dachu. - Glaar pisał list, ale gdzieś zapodział dłuto, musiałam mu pomóc. Ona i Ta-Matoranin trzymając się za ręce ostrożnie przeszli po zbutwiałych deskach, rozświetlonych bladym światłem księżyca, ale stopa Vouksa i tak z trzaskiem uwięzła pomiędzy obluzowanymi kawałkami drewna. Matoranin syknął i wyszarpnął nogę. Widząc spadające do wnętrza domu fragmenty dachu spojrzał na Kuri z niepokojem. Ga-Matoranka tylko machnęła dłonią. - Glaar i tak nie zauważy. Ale mógłby wreszcie załatać ten dach, zanim zawali mu się na głowę - zachichotała, rozbawiona tą wizją. - Ale zawali się też tobie - parsknął Vouks. Miał rację, Kuri mieszkała z przywódcą ich wioski i pomagała mu wypełniać jego obowiązki. Ta-Matoranin usiadł ostrożnie i nie widział niebezpiecznie zmrużonych oczu przyjaciółki. Przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, obserwując gwiazdy. - Jak myślisz, która z nich jest Kerhesa? - spytała wreszcie Kuri. Vouks wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie nawet sam Kerhes tego nie wie - zażartował. Ga-Matoranka uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Co byś zrobiła, gdybyś została Toa? - Odeszłabym stąd zwiedzać inne krainy. Nie, żeby mi się tu nie podobało, ale tam dalej - wskazała głową horyzont. - też jest świat. Chcę go poznać. A ty? - Zbudowałbym armię robotów, które wykonywałyby wszystkie moje obowiązki. - Pokiwał z poważną głową Vouks. - Pytam poważnie. - Też gdzieś bym wyruszył. Do jakiegoś dużego miasta, pełnego najprzeróżniejszych istot. I przeleciałbym się sterowcem, o tak, zawsze o tym marzyłem. Ale przedtem, zająłbym się tymi Toa Sira - mruknął Matoranin. - Szkoda, że nie ma tu Kerhesa, on by sobie z nimi poradził. - Mówisz tak, jakby na świecie nie było innych Toa oprócz niego - parsknął Vouks. Kuri uśmiechnęła się. Matoranin kontynuował: - Zobaczysz, jeszcze ktoś nam pomoże. Jeśli nie Kerhes, to jakiś inny bohater. - Taak? - spytała przeciągle. - A niby kto taki? - A niby ja - powiedział Vouks, wstając i wypinając pierś. Zrobił krok naprzód i wziął się pod boki, przyjmując najbardziej bohaterską pozę, jak tylko się dało. Niestety, nieuważnie stąpnął i stary dach zapadł się pod jego stopami, a Ta-Matoranin z przerażeniem w oczach zleciał na ziemię. Kuri, co trzeba jej przyznać, najpierw rzutem oka sprawdziła co z nim, a gdy okazało się, że tylko boleśnie się potłukł, popłakała się ze śmiechu. *** - To na pewno tu? - spytała z powątpiewaniem w głosie Kuri, wpatrując się na zabite deskami okna zabrudzonego domu, na którym wyrysowano zieloną Mahiki. Albo Toa się zdawało, albo Kanohi tutaj wyglądała... złośliwie. Vouks pokiwał głową. - Mówiłem - mruknął, obracając opartą o jedną ze ścian deskę, która okazała się być szyldem. Metalowe litery tworzące napis były pordzewiałe, ale dało się odczytać "Rakk - Broń na sprzedaż". - Ludzie Turagi złożyli mu wizytę, sami Aiun i KayRes. Rakk, z całej dzielnicy, najbardziej sprzeciwiał się wzrostowi wpływów bandytów. A gdy złamali jego, pozostali rzemieślnicy nie sprawiali dużego oporu. Podczas drogi, Kuri, zamiast opowiadać o swoich przygodach, wypytywała Vouksa. Jak się dowiedziała, Ta-Matoranin opuścił wioskę kilka tygodni po jej zniknięciu, początkowo próbując ją odszukać. Podziwiała przyjaciela za jego lojalność wobec niej, ale domorosły wynalazca nie miał najmniejszych szans odnaleźć przetrzymywaną w zamku Makuty Toa. Wreszcie, Vouks zrezygnował z bezowocnych poszukiwań i wsiadł na pokład sterowca, spełniając swoje największe marzenie. Dotarł do Naressis, na krótko przed pojawieniem się w nim tajemniczego Turagi. Okazało się, że nikt go nigdy nie widział, co najwyżej jego prawą i lewą rękę, Aiuna i KayResa. Kuri znała tego drugiego z opowieści CaeTii i na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas. Nikt, kto współpracował z KayResem nie był godny zaufania. W szeregi syndykatu Turagi wstępowały przeróżne rzezimieszki i mniej zdolni rzemieślnicy, wolący zarobić w łatwiejszy sposób. Ściągali haracze, przeprowadzali wymuszenia i od czasu do czasu kradzieże. Strażnicy miejscy nie byli w stanie poradzić sobie z Turagą, który nieustannie krył się w cieniu i pociągał za sznurki. Co jakiś czas dochodziło do ustawek między gwardzistami, a bojówkarzami z zieloną Mahiki na chustach. Starcia w większości były nierozstrzygnięte, Karsianie nie dysponowali wystarczającymi siłami, by odnieść druzgoczące zwycięstwo, w mieście było ich po prostu za mało. Chodziły słuchy, że władca Nowej Karsii, Erassa, miał wysłać do miasta swoje wojska. Jednak póki co, nic takiego nie miało miejsca. A sytuacja w Naressis robiła się coraz bardziej napięta. Nikt z mieszkańców nie odważył się skonfrontować sługusów Turagi. Kuri była pierwsza. Toa nakazała Matoraninowi trzymać się za nią, a sama powoli wkroczyła do kuźni Rakka. Od razu uderzył ją zapach alkoholu. Palenisko było zgaszone, a w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Było ciemno, nie licząc promieni światła sączących się przez zabite okiennice. Kuri westchnęła i wykonała gest dłonią. W powietrzu pojawiła się świetlna kula, rozjaśniająca całe pomieszczenie. Toa wyobraziła sobie minę Vouksa i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Teraz zobaczyła, że w piecu nie palono od dawna. Na podłodze walały się puste butelki i pięknie wykonane bronie. Z głową na kowadle spał masywny Steltianin. Kuri chrząknęła głośno. - Rakk, jak mnie-- - urwała, widząc lecącą w jej kierunku butelkę. Sprężyła się, gotowa do skoku, ale puste naczynie przeleciało o dobry bio od niej i z brzdękiem rozbiło się o ścianę za jej plecami. - Zgaś światło - warknął Rakk, powoli wstając. Zatoczył się, chwycił wiszący na ścianie topór i nim również rzucił. Kuri miała już miecze w dłoniach i odbiła prowizoryczny pocisk w bok, nie musząc nawet pomagać sobie Matatu. Steltianin, widząc jej ostrza swoimi przekrwionymi oczami, zaniemówił. Aż wreszcie, wysapał: - Siostrobójca? - Spojrzał na lewy miecz. - Wiarołomca? - Jego wzrok przesunął się na prawy. ''- Co? Jakim cudem... Przecież on nawet nie jest trzeźwy, to niesprawiedliwe!'' - pomyślała z wyrzutem Toa. - To miecze Valara... - dedukował dalej Rakk, coraz bardziej się prężąc. - Co mu zrobiłaś, wywłoko!? - krzyknął, rzucając się przez kowadło na Toa z wyciągniętymi rękami. Prawej brakowało dłoni. Kuri skrzywiła się, słysząc obelgę. Tym razem użyła Kanohi i uderzyła głową Steltianina o ciężkie kowadło. Rakk jęknął bezgłośnie i osunął się na ziemię. - Nie musisz być taki niemiły - mruknęła Toa. Odwróciła się do Vouksa, który z opuszczoną szczęk wskazywał palcem na lewitującą kulę światła. - Mówiłam. Długa historia. Uch, ależ tu śmierdzi, trzeba będzie wywietrzyć. I od razu posprzątać. Weź jakieś wiadro i skocz po wodę. Ja znajdę szczotkę. Ta-Matoranin, nadal z otwartymi ustami, pokiwał głową i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. - I zamknij usta, bo muchę połkniesz - rzuciła za nim Kuri. Vouks odwrócił się, już z zaciśniętymi ustami i spojrzał na nią z pode łba. Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się ślicznie. Gdy Matoranin wyszedł, Kuri schowała miecze do pochew i rozejrzała się. Wzięła się pod boki i westchnęła. - Jak za starych dobrych czasów - mruknęła, wspominając swoją pracę u Glaara. *** Gdy Rakk się ocknął we własnym łóżku, nie wiedział, czy głowa tak go boli od kaca, czy od kowadła. Kuri wręczyła mu zimny kompres i kazała przyłożyć go do czoła. Steltianin zmrużył oczy, w jego kuźni od dawna nie było tak jasno. I czysto. Zniknęły deski z okien, butelki gdzieś wyparowały, a broń magicznie wróciła na swoje miejsce na ścianie warsztatu. Na półkach nie było już warstwy kurzu, a narzędzia kowalskie były ułożone rosnąco na stole. - Niesamowite, co może zdziałać jedna Toa z miotłą i wiadrem wody, prawda? - Uśmiechnęła się sympatyczna wojowniczka w biało-niebieskiej zbroi, opierająca się ramieniem o ścianę, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Zza niej wysunął się czerwony Matoranin w srebrnej masce. Rakk rozpoznał w nim Vouksa, wynalazcę mieszkającego w okolicy. - Przepraszam za kowadło. - Nie, chyba tego potrzebowałem. To ja przepraszam - mruknął zakłopotany Steltianin, siadając na swoim łóżku. - Drobiazg, wybaczę ci. Jeśli wykujesz dla mnie nową broń. - Toa nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Rakk skrzywił się. Wstał i kuśtykając ruszył do wojowniczki. - Po co ci ona? Już masz miecze. - Jak sam zauważyłeś, miecze Valara. Wolę własny oręż. Kowal oparł się o ścianę, najwyraźniej nie mogąc ustać na chorej nodze. - Mogę sprzedać ci którąś z nich - wskazał głową na wystawione na ścianie bronie. - To miecze dla mężczyzn. Zresztą tak jak te Valara. A ja potrzebuję czegoś lekkiego, szybkiego. Jak ja. Wykuj to dla mnie. - Będę musiał was pożegnać - warknął Rakk. Pochylił głowę, jakby nie mogąc spojrzeć Toa w oczy. - Wypadłem z biznesu. Jeśli chcesz, dam ci namiary na kogoś innego - mruknął, odwracając się, najwyraźniej uznawał rozmowę za zakończoną. - Nie chcę "kogoś innego". Chcę ciebie. - Dlaczego? - Bo jesteś najlepszy. - Słysząc te słowa, kowal zatrzymał się. Uniósł głowę. W oku Kuri pojawił się wesoły ognik. Jej słowa odniosły zamierzony efekt. - Już nie - odparł. Uniósł kikut prawej ręki. - Masz jeszcze drugą. Steltianin zmarszczył czoło. - I chcę ją zachować. Kiedy sprzeciwiłem się ludziom Turagi, kiedy przyszli Aiun i KayRes, ja kazałem im się wynosić. Nie chciałem pracować dla przestępców. Więc oni zrobili mi to. - Ponownie uniósł kikut. - Straciłem rękę, pracę, straciłem wszystko. Nic mi nie zostało. Nic, tylko flaszka. - A noga? - A, po prostu przewróciłem się po pijaku. Kuri pokiwała głową, ze zrozumieniem. - Piłeś do lustra. - Gorzej. Ja nie mam lustra. Vouks parsknął, ale widząc poważne miny Toa i Steltianina, zaczerwienił się, chrząknął i zamilkł. - A jeśli... powiedzmy, że zajmę się Turagą? - spytała po chwili namysłu wojowniczka. Matoranin dźgnął ją łokciem w udo i szepnął: - Kuri! - Jeśli zielona Mahiki zniknie, wykujesz mi nowe miecze? - kontynuowała niezrażona Toa. Kowal wpatrywał się jej w oczy, sprawdzając, czy żartuje. Jednak tym razem, nieznajoma była poważna. - Nie dasz rady - powiedział wreszcie. - Oj, jeszcze mnie nie znasz - Toa znowu się uśmiechnęła. Ale mimo tego, Rakk jej wierzył. - No dobrze, jeśli jakimś cudem ci się uda, wykuję ci te cholerne miecze, o ile zdołam. Vouks nadal próbował protestować, ale Kuri go powstrzymała. - Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś powiedziałeś, że gdybyś został Toa, poradziłbyś sobie z Toa Sira? Teraz ja jestem Toa i tacy jak ten Turaga, to moja odpowiedzialność. Więc pomożesz mi czy nie? - Oczywiście - zreflektował się Matoranin. - Masz... masz rację. - Kuri - Toa Światła wyciągnęła lewą rękę. Kowal z przekąsem ją uścisnął. - Rakk. - Skoro umowa stoi, muszę was o coś prosić. - Tak? - Chodzi o... odnalezienie pewnej osoby. Pewnego Toa. - Jak ma na imię? - spytał Vouks. Kuri spojrzała po swoich rozmówcach. Gdy się odezwała, jej głos był nieprzyjemnie chłodny i szorstki: - Kane. *** Wcześniej Kuri przestępowała z nogi na nogę i pocierała ramiona. Jej kontakt jeszcze się nie pojawił, a na pokrytym śniegiem samotnym wzgórzu o poranku było chłodno. Całe szczęście, że okoliczne oszronione drzewa chroniły ją przed wiatrem. - Jeszcze chwila, a stworzę jakiś laser, by się ogrzać. - Z ust Toa ulatniała się biała mgiełka. Domyślała się, czemu jej rozmówca wybrał to miejsce. Ze szczytu wzgórza roztaczał się widok na pobliską wioskę. Spadziste dachy były zaśnieżone, a rzeka zamarznięta, uniemożliwiając transport wodny. Na szczęście, port szybowców wciąż działał. Tylko balony maszyn były lekko oszronione. Zależnie od informacji, jeden z pojazdów miał zabrać Kuri w inną stronę świata. - Co tak długo? - spytała Koldę, gdy ten wreszcie się pojawił. Toa Lodu był rozluźniony, widać, że odpowiadał mu taki klimat. - Wybacz, wypadł mi mały przewrót pałacowy, ale już wszystko zrobione. Kuri uniosła brew. Tylko na tyle mogła się zdobyć w takim mrozie. - Dobry pomysł z kamuflażem - wskazał głową na biało-błękitny pancerz Toa. Pomysł twój czy Suvila? - Wspólny - odparła, odrobinę się czerwieniąc. - Masz to, o co cię prosiłam? Agent Zakonu Mata Nui skinął głową. - Z tego, co udało mi się ustalić, Kane’a wyłowiła matorańska łódź rybacka, która potem wróciła na Nową Karsię, do miasta Naressis - Walczyliśmy z Vastatorusem w pobliżu Steltu, Nowa Karsia to drugi kraniec wszechświata. - Wiem, mówię, czego się dowiedziałem. To był długi rejs, po prostu. Moi znajomi astrologowie ponadto ustalili, że nad Nową Karsią znajduje się jakaś Gwiazda Toa. Może to jego. - Dzięki, za wszystko. Za wyciągnięcie Suvila z tamtej karczmy też. Oprócz miejsca spotkania, jest beznadziejne. Kolda uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Jesteś pewna, że chcesz za nim ruszyć? Sama? Skinęła głową. - Po prostu muszę to zrobić. Nawet jeśli to nie on, chcę zbadać ten trop. W końcu nadal ma mój sztylet - uśmiechnęła się, odrobinę złowieszczo. Toa Lodu również się wyszczerzył. - I... nie mów pozostałym, dobrze? Kolda się skrzywił. - Mam ich okłamać? - Nie, po prostu... powiedz, że wybrałam się do kowala, Rakka, po nową broń. To w sumie prawda. - O, właśnie. To miecze Valara? Nie wierzę, że ci je dał. Nigdy nie mogłem ich rozróżnić. Co, czemu się uśmiechasz? - Nic, nic. Jeszcze raz dzięki - powiedziała, przytulając wysokiego Toa. Po części, by się odrobinę ogrzać. Kolda odwzajemnił uścisk, a gdy skończyli, przez chwilę trzymał lewą rękę na ramieniu przyjaciółki. - Powodzenia. - Powiedz to lepiej Kane'owi. Zakonnik ponownie się uśmiechnął. - Wiesz, że jeśli coś ci się stanie, Suvil porywa mi nogi z--? - Oj - wtrąciła się, przekrzywiając głowę. - Jesteś dużym Toa, nie mazgaj się. Lalusiu. - Anazis - wycedził Kolda, dobrze pamiętając przezwisko nadane mu przez Toa Kamienia. Kuri pokiwała głową, a widząc minę agenta spróbowała zachichotać, ale ze względu na zimno, wyszedł z tego niezidentyfikowany charkot. Kolda uniósł brwi, nie będąc pewien, czy z Kuri wszystko w porządku. Toa Światła machnęła ręką. - A ty co będziesz robił? - Znaleźliśmy wreszcie siedzibę Vastatorusa, wyruszę ją zbadać. Nie wiemy, co może się w niej kryć. Kuri skinęła głową. Jeszcze raz się pożegnali, po czym każde ruszyło w swoją stronę. Toa Światła ku wiosce, a Kolda pomiędzy drzewa. ''- A więc Naressis. Ciekawe który sterowiec tam leci. Mam nadzieję, że nie ten rozlatujący się.'' Rozdział II Po wyjściu z siedziby kowala, Kuri i Vouks udali się do domu Ta-Matoranina. Toa potrzebowała bazy wypadowej, a Vouksowi ufała bardziej niż Rakkowi. Ponadto, chciała nadrobić stracony czas. Dlatego dwójka przyjaciół kierowała się teraz na wschód, na styk dzielnic rzemieślniczej, portowej i karsiańskiej. - Kim jest ten Kane? - zapytał Vouks, mając dość ciszy. - Co ci zrobił? - Zdradził mnie i moich przyjaciół i wydał piratowi-psychopacie, a potem usiłował zabić. Vouks uniósł brew, co od czasu spotkania Kuri przy fontannie, chyba zaczęło wchodzić mu w nawyk. Po tych kilku godzinach myślał, że już nic go nie zdziwi, ale się mylił. - Pirat miał krakena - jakby na potwierdzenie jego wątpliwości dodała uśmiechnięta Toa. - Hm, słyszałem kiedyś o matorańskim kapitanie, który miał coś wspólnego z jakąś chimerą, jak mu było... - zamyślił się Vouks. Kuri nie poznała imienia żeglarza, bo po skręceniu w wąski zaułek na ich drodze stanęli mocno poobijani i obandażowani Skakdi i Vortixx. Ci sami, którzy próbowali wcześniej napaść ich oboje. Zakazianin, trzymający swoje topory chciał rzucić coś buńczucznego, ale zamarł z otwartymi ustami, rozpoznając Kuri i Vouksa. - Karad - syknął jego xiański towarzysz. - To ta szalona Toa! - Gorzej, Serres - splunął Skakdi. - To ten szalony Matoranin z elektryczną pałą. Rzezimieszki raz jeszcze spojrzeli na Kuri i Vouksa, po czym wymienili spojrzenia, skinęli jednocześnie głowami, obrócili się na pięcie i dali dyla, szybko znikając w kolejnym zaułku. Toa i Matoranin również spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie wybuchli śmiechem. -To ty... - Vouks otarł łzę i odetchnął. - To ty tak ich urządziłaś? - Mhm. Ale ty też nieźle sobie poradziłeś, widziałam. Wiedziałeś, że to ludzie Turagi? Matoranin zasępił się. Potarł swoją Volitak wierzchem dłoni i powiedział: - Mogłem się domyślić. Turaga pewnie już niedługo będzie o tobie wiedział, oni na pewno przekażą mu wieści. Gdybyś ich zabiła... Kuri zatrzymała się wpół kroku i posłała przyjacielowi wymowne spojrzenie. - Jestem Toa - powiedziała spokojnie. - Kane też, a sama mówiłaś... - Tak. Żałuj, że nie widziałeś, jak go urządziłam - rzuciła już z uśmiechem Toa. - Nadal pamiętasz nauki Kerhesa, co?. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem Matoranin. - Kerhes nie żyje. - Zasępiła się Kuri. Czasami wciąż brakowało jej mądrych rad Toa Ognia i jego niezłomnego charakteru. Ta-Matoranin pokiwał głową. - Suvil mi powiedział. To był dla mnie szok. Ruszyli dalej. Kuri zastanawiała się. Vouks miał rację, Karad i Serres na pewno przekażą informację o pojawieniu się w mieście nowej Toa komuś wyżej. Jeśli Kane miał coś wspólnego z syndykatem Turagi, mógł albo się ukryć gdzieś głęboko, albo postanowić sprawdzić wiadomość i z ukrycia wyjść. Znając złodzieja, Toa Światła liczyła na to drugie. Zresztą, i tak zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną Rakkowi, musiała odwiedzić siedzibę Turagi. Gdziekolwiek by się ona nie znajdywała. - Dlaczego poprosiłaś Rakka o nowe miecze, tak naprawdę? Jakoś nie uwierzyłem w tę bajeczkę o męskiej broni, za dobrze cię znam. - Rakk jest złamany. - Wzruszyła ramionami Toa. - Stracił sens życia, a ja dałam mu nowy cel. Nadal pragnie kuć, ale po prostu się boi. Teraz będzie miał okazję do tego wrócić. Vouks pokiwał głową, mógł się spodziewać, że Kuri chciała pomóc kowalowi na dwa sposoby, eliminując Turagę i pomagając się przełamać. Było już mocno po południu, gdy dotarli do lokum Ta-Matoranina. Wznosiło się w starej kamienicy, prawie na samym jej szczycie. Z okien roztaczał się widok na duży plac, na którym wznosiła się świątynia Karsha. Okrągła budowla rzeczy samej była imponująca. Górowała nad dachami pobliskich domów, jej przyozdobiona kopuła wyglądała, jakby chciała dosięgnąć nieba. Zgodnie z karsiańskimi zasadami, sakralny budynek pozbawiony był jakichkolwiek wież. Z tego, co Kuri dowiedziała się podczas podróży sterowcem i od Vouksa, wnętrze było praktycznie otwartym pomieszczeniem, w którym odprawiano modły, zanoszono dary i błagano Karsha o łaski. Pod przeszklonymi witrażami ścianami rozstawiono przeróżna kramy i stragany, oferujące pewnie prawie tak szeroki asortyment, jak targowiska w dzielnicy handlowej. Przytłaczającą przewagę w okolicy świątyni, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, stanowili niscy płaskogłowi Karsianie. Strażników było tu więcej, niż gdziekolwiek indziej, istne zatrzęsienie. Za to, w okolicy budowli nie było nawet najmniejszego śladu po zielonej Mahiki. Ale być może, miało się to jeszcze zmienić. Mieszkanie Vouksa nie było zbyt duże, ale i Matoranin takiego nie potrzebował. Kuri, będąc drobną Toa, również mieściła się bez problemu. W różnych miejscach lokalu walały się zębatki, narzędzia i elementy maszynerii. - W Naressis nareszcie miałem dość materiałów do zabawy. Szedłem właśnie na targ część sprzedać - wskazał na swoją torbę, rzuconą w kąt. - gdy spotkałem tamtych rabusiów. Kuri odrzuciła jakieś metalowe fragmenty z podłogi, wzięła poduszkę i usiadła. Vouks rozłożył się na swoim łóżku. Toa zaczęła opowiadać. O porwaniu przez Makutę, odkryciu swojego żywiołu, brawurowej ucieczce z Suvilem, chwili spokoju i ataku Vastatorusa. Dochodziła właśnie do zdrady Kane’a, gdy zrobiło się ciemno. Wyjrzała przez okno, na skrytą w mroku świątynię, miejscami rozjaśnioną kamieniami świetlnymi. Wtedy, coś przyszło jej do głowy. - Pamiętasz, jak w wiosce wieczorami wspinaliśmy się na dom Glaara? Vouks skinął głową. - Bo to był największy budynek w okolicy, prawda? Tym razem skinięcie było wolniejsze, bardziej niepewne. Głowa Kuri wymownie obróciła się w kierunku okna i znajdującej się za nim świątyni. Vouks momentalnie zbladł. - Kuri, to zły pomysł, jeśli gwardziści nas zauważą... - Już ja o to zadbam, by nie zauważyli. - Uśmiechnęła się Toa. - Światło, pamiętasz? Vouks chciał coś powiedzieć, ale pamiętając, że jeśli Kuri na coś się uprze, wybicie jej tego głowy graniczy z niemożliwością. Dlatego po prostu westchnął i machnął ręką. *** Przed kucającymi w mroku przyjaciółmi stał karsiański strażnik, opierając się ciężko o halabardę. Do uszu Toa i Matoranina docierał świszczący oddech strażnika, który zasnął na służbie. Zapewne gdyby go przyłapano, jego następna posada nie byłaby taka przyjemna. Kuri ruszyła powoli naprzód, starając się nie wzbudzać żadnych odgłosów. Tygodnie treningów z Toa Dźwięku przynosiły efekt. Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Vouksie. Jeden ze strażników usłyszał podejrzane szuranie i postanowił to sprawdzić. Stanął naprzeciw Toa i Matoranina. Vouks już chciał jęknąć, gdy dłoń Kuri zasłoniła mu usta. Karsianin uniósł lampion z kamienia świetlnego, ale zobaczył tylko pusty stragan i fragment ulicy. Zdziwiony, zamamrotał pod nosem i ruszył na dalszy obchód, przy okazji napotykając się na śpiącego gwardzistę i sowicie go ochrzaniając. Kuri stłumiła chichot. - Mówiłam, że nas nie zauważą - szepnęła. Vouks pokiwał głową. Znaleźli się w odosobnionym miejscu wokół świątyni. Kuri wyprostowała się i oceniła odległość. - Nawet, jeśli dasz radę się tam wspiąć - zaczął Ta-Matoranin. - To co ja mam zro-- Urwał, bo w tej chwili znalazł się w powietrzu. Kuri powoli przesunęła ręką, a Matoranin, niesiony mocą Kanohi Matatu, popłynął w górę. Vouks przełknął ślinę. Ucieszył się, że jest tak ciemno i nie mógł dobrze widzieć, jak wysoko jest nad ziemią. Wreszcie, wylądował na spadzistej kopule. Podczołgał się trochę do góry, znajdując stabilniejsze miejsce i czekał na Kuri. Toa Światła wskoczyła na pobliski stragan, przeskoczyła na inny, wyższy, a stamtąd wybiła się już bezpośrednio na ścianę świątyni. Była ona ozdobiona różnymi ornamentami i wgłębieniami, które ułatwiały wspinaczkę. Ostrożnie, Kuri ruszyła do góry. Była już przy szczycie, gdy jej noga ześlizgnęła się z okrągłego wybrzuszenia i już miała pomknąć z powrotem w dół, gdy złapała ją czerwono opancerzona ręka Vouksa. - Jak za dawnych lat. - Uśmiechnął się Matoranin. Kuri ponownie znalazła oparcie i po chwili była już na dachu. Przyjaciele wspięli się po kopule jeszcze wyżej, aż pod sporą iglicę znajdującą się w centrum budynku, omijając przeszklone przestrzenie w dachu, w dzień zapewniające oświetlenie wnętrza świątyni. Usiedli i rozejrzeli się. Kuri westchnęła cicho. Vouks milczał. Widok zapierał dech, nawet bardziej niż ten z lądowiska sterowców. Ono zresztą było stąd dobrze widoczne, jasno oświetlone by umożliwić star i lądowanie nocnym lotnikom. Toa i Matoranin mogli nawet dostrzec dwie czy trzy latające maszyny. Po drugiej stronie miasta znajdowały się kanały, skryte pomiędzy portowymi budynkami. Nad wybrzeżem górowały smukłe żurawie i latarnia morska, wskazująca drogę statkom. Samo miasto kryło się w ciemnościach, miejscami rozjarzone Kamieniami Świetlnymi. Dzięki nim dało się rozpoznać kształty niektórych budynków. Ciasne uliczki dzielnicy rzemieślniczej, wyniosłe wille kupców i strome zbocze wzgórza. Jednak najbardziej uderzająca była wszechobecna cisza. ''- Oczywiście, Suvil mógłby się nie zgodzić.'' - Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem Kuri. Zastanawiała się, co Toa Dźwięku w tej chwili porabia. Nie widziała go od przeszło pół roku, rozstanie dawało jej się we znaki. Ale postanowiła się nim nie przejmować, w tej chwili miała inne sprawy na głowie. W tym Turagę i trop Kane’a. - Jak za dawnych lat - powtórzył cicho Vouks, wpatrując się w niebo. Gwiazdy, których badaniem od wieków zajmowali się astrologowie, tworzyły przeróżne konstelacje. Kuri rozpoznawała niektóre z nich, inne były jej całkiem obce. - To "Muaka" - wyjaśniał Ta-Matoranin, wodząc palcem po niebie. Kuri przekrzywiła głowę, ale nadal nie potrafiła zobaczyć kształtu tygrysa. Podobnie było z następną nazwą: - "Żeglarz". A to "Matoran Mangai". - Pokazał coś w kształcie miecza. Toa Światła potakiwała i ostrożnie się położyła, krzyżując ręce za głową. Vouks zrobił to samo. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwali się w nocną ciszę, przerwaną trelem jakiegoś ptaka. - Myślę, że jutro moglibyśmy odwiedzić żeglarzy, którzy wyłowili twojego... znajomego - zaczął zamyślony Vouks. - To chyba dobre miejsce by zacząć poszukiwania. Kuri skinęła głową, wciąż wpatrując się w gwiazdy. - Jak myślisz, która jest twoja? - spytał Ta-Matoranin. Toa Światła wzruszyła ramionami. Od dawna się nad tym zastanawiała, ale by mieć pewność, musiałaby porozmawiać z jakimś astrologiem lub wyposażyć się w jakąś Kanohi Akaku. ''- Czy któraś z nich jest Kane’a?'' - spytała się w myślach. ''- Kolda mówił, że nad wyspą znajduje się Gwiazda Toa. Ale niekoniecznie nad Naressis. I niekoniecznie musi należeć do niego.'' - Cieszę się, że cię spotkałam - powiedziała Kuri. Vouks uśmiechnął się lekko. - Przez długi czas nie miałam nikogo... komu mogłabym się zwierzyć. Brakowało mi ciebie. - Wzajemnie - odparł Ta-Matoranin. - A co do zwierzania, może dokończysz opowieść? Kuri usiadła, oparła się dłońmi o dach i skinęła głową, po czym wróciła do przerwanej opowieści. A jej świadkami byli Vouks i gwiazdy nad ich głowami. *** Następnego ranka, Toa i Matoranin, zgodnie z radą Vouksa, udali się do portu, w celu odnalezienia matorańskiej załogi, która wyłowiła Kane’a w okolicach Steltu. Ta-Matoranin przeprowadził Kuri wzdłuż przecinających dzielnicę portową kanałów. Pływały po nich barki i kutry, kierując się na poranny połów. Dalej, już w naressiańskiej zatoce, kotwiczyły dumne żaglowce, masywne galery i szerokie trawlery. Vouks skierował się z Toa na północ dzielnicy, do rejonu matorańskich marynarzy. Po drodze dowiedzieli się, że ktoś widział ogromnego morskiego potwora, istnego krakena, ktoś inny był świadkiem pojawienia się widmowego okrętu, którym miał dowodzić duch postrachu mórz, Vastatorusa. Kuri wybuchła śmiechem, gdy tylko to usłyszała. Rozmówcy, dwaj Karsianie, popatrzyli na nią dziwnie. Kolejne opowieści informowały o mającej nadejść inwazji mechanicznych żołnierzy, a inne o legendarnym najemniku, który potrafił strzelać z pistoletu trzymając go za lufę. Choć jej kompan był bardzo ciekaw wszystkich opowiadań, Kuri odciągnęła go za rękę, nie mając na to czasu. Wreszcie, dotarli do "Metru", jak mieszkający w Naressis Matoranie nazywali swój region. Oczywiście, nie wszyscy z nich tu mieszkali, jak chociażby Vouks, ale należał on do wyjątków. Tam, zaczęli wypytywać o Toa w biało-złotej zbroi, wyłowionego z morza. Takie zdarzenie nie mogło się obyć bez echa, ktoś musiał o nim wiedzieć. Jednak pomimo wielu prób, nikt nie chciał im pomóc. Wszyscy milkli, gdy tylko zostawał poruszony temat Kane’a. Gdy Kuri i Vouks pytali, czy to przez ludzi Turagi, nie otrzymywali odpowiedzi. Sprawa robiła się bardzo podejrzana. Z kolei Kuri robiła się coraz bardziej zmęczona i zaczynała się irytować. Nie myślała, że ona, jeszcze jako Matoranka, była taka strachliwa. Ale ona miała Kerhesa, a ci Matoranie tutaj... praktycznie nikogo. Żyli na obcej wyspie, władze miasta niezbyt się nimi interesowały, a tajemniczy Turaga bez przeszkód rozwijał swój syndykat. Nawet warunki, które mieli, nie były najlepsze, całkiem podobnie jak niektórzy mieszkańcy dzielnicy rzemieślniczej. Jedyne kogo mieli, to swoich pobratymców, z którymi się trzymali. ''- Teraz mają jeszcze mnie'' - pomyślała po chwili zastanowienia Kuri. Kerhes pewnie by to pochwalił. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tymczasem Vouks, zasępiony, powiedział: - Znam jeszcze kogoś, kogo możemy odwiedzić. Ale to nie będzie zbyt... miłe. - To znaczy? - spytała Kuri, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Nie jestem z nim w... najlepszych stosunkach, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Chodźmy. Zeszli z wybrukowanych kamieni na piasek plaży. Wznosiły się na niej różne baraki, składy materiałów oraz nieliczne zapadnięte chałupy, służące co uboższym żeglarzom za domy. Właśnie przed jedną z takich chat, przyjaciele się zatrzymali. - No cóż, nie może być gorzej niż z Rakkiem - powiedziała trzymająca się pod boki Kuri, wpatrując się w zrujnowany budynek. Vouks zapukał energiczne i po dłuższej chwili, gdy wynalazca już chciał zapukać ponownie, otworzyły się drzwi, w których stanął Le-Matoranin w porysowanej zbroi i zielonej Hunie. Przecierał oczy, był ewidentnie niewyspany. Wnętrze chaty, z tego co mogła dostrzec Kuri, było jeszcze mniejsze niż mieszkanie Vouksa, a poziom zagracenia dorównywał kuźni Rakka. Przynajmniej nie było butelek. - W czym mogę pomóc? - spytał nieco burkliwie Matoranin, po czym ziewnął, wciąż nie patrząc na przybyszów. - Cześć, Ortamo - powiedział cicho Ta-Matoranin. Nazwany Ortamo mieszkaniec chaty wreszcie na nich spojrzał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. - To ty, Vouks - mruknął. - Ile razy mam cię przepraszać za ten silnik? - westchnął wynalazca. - Tyle, by starczyło na kupno nowego statku. Kto by pomyślał, że silnik odrzutowy na drewnianej łajbie to nie taki mądry pomysł, hm? - O co chodzi? - spytała skonsternowana Toa Światła. - Ten tu. - Ortamo kiwnął głową na przełykającego ślinę Vouksa. - Zgłosił się do mnie z prośbą o przetestowanie silnika jego pomysłu. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że byłem którymś z kolei, którego próbował naciągnąć na ten szalony plan. Ale tylko ja byłem takim kretynem, by się zgodzić, zwiedziony gadką o najszybszym statku na tym morzu. Ale podczas pierwszej próby silnik stanął w płomieniach, a z nim mój "Brzytworyb". A potem zostałem bez silnika i łajby. By opłacić załogę, musiałem sprzedać domu i przenieść się do tej budy. A to wszystko przez tego oszusta. Kuri musiała powstrzymywać się od śmiechu, widząc blednącego Vouksa - A ty, Toa, kim właściwie jesteś? - warknął były kapitan, patrząc na nią. - To K-- - zaczął cicho Vouks, gdy Toa mu przerwała: - Alana. - Wolała nie ryzykować. Nie wiedziała, jakie Ortamo ma stosunki z mafią Turagi. - Kalana? Dobra, wszystko jedno. Przedstawiliście się, to teraz możecie się stąd wynosić. - Gburliwy Matoranin zrobił krok w tył, gotów zatrzasnąć drzwi. - Potrzebujemy pomocy - powiedział szybko Vouks. - Chodzi o Toa, którego wyłowili Matoranie. Teraz to Ortamo zbladł. Zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu i machnął drzwiami chaty, by je zamknąć. Te jednak zatrzymały się, jakby natrafiły na niewidzialną przeszkodę. Przy kolejnej próbie było to samo. Le-Matoranin burknął coś bod nosem. Przetarł nogą podłogę, szukając tam uniemożliwiającej zamknięcie przeszkody. Kuri opuściła dłoń. Matoranin dostrzegł ten gest. - To twoja sprawka? - warknął. - Posłuchaj mnie, Ortamo - zaczęła spokojnie. - Bardzo przykro mi z powodu tego, co zrobił Vouks - uciszyła gestem otwierającego usta Ta-Matoranina. - Ale jestem bardzo zmęczona, a ty jesteś bardzo nieuprzejmy. Szukam tego wyłowionego Toa i nie spocznę, póki go nie znajdę i nie dowiem się, czemu wszyscy są tacy przerażeni. Dlatego oszczędź nam obojgu kłopotów i po prostu zacznij mówić. Obiecuję, że obronię cię przed czymkolwiek co ci grozi. Od tego jestem. - Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, zdejmując kaptur i pozwalając, by promienie słońca lepiej oświetliły jej niebieską, zakamuflowaną Kanohi. Ortamo patrzył na nią przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami, aż wreszcie zacisnął usta i odstąpił w bok, gestem zapraszając przybyszy do wejścia. - Masz dar przekonywania, Toa - mruknął Le-Matoranin. Uśmiechnęła Toa kiwnęła głową i wkroczyła do środka, a za nią Vouks. Znaleźli sobie jakieś miejsca na których usiedli, a Ortamo zaczął opowiadać, nie patrząc na nich i jeżdżąc palcem po drewnianym stole: - Jakiś czas temu, jeszcze kiedy zielona Mahiki dopiero zaczynała pojawiać się na murach, ale nie tak rozpowszechniona jak dzisiaj, rzeczywiście grupka Matoran wyłowiła jakiegoś Toa z morza, bodajże w okolicach Steltu. Toa towarzyszył im w rejsie na Naressis, gdzie mieszkali. Całkiem niedaleko mojego dawnego domu - mruknął, spojrzawszy wymownie na Vouksa. Ta-Matoranin przewrócił oczami. - Znałem ich, każdego członka załogi. Toa przez kilka dni mieszkał z nimi, raz go nawet widziałem. Biały i złoty pancerz, złota Kanohi. Brak lewego oka. Kuri kiwnęła głową. Kane. - Pewnego dnia, przyszli do niego ludzie Turagi, poznałem po tych ich chustach. Zresztą, kto inny mógł to być? Toa z nimi poszedł, a od tego czasu słuch o nim zaginął. Załoga też nie wiedziała, co się stało. Sytuacja się uspokoiła, wszystko wróciło do normy, a Matoranie wyruszyli na kolejny rejs. Ortamo umilkł. Kuri i Vouks nie przeszkadzali. - Ich statek znaleziono przy ujściu z zatoki, spory kawałek za miastem. Nie było na nim żywej duszy, były tylko plamy krwi wsiąkniętej w pokład. - Piraci? - spytała Toa Światła. Matoranin potrząsnął głową. - Ostatnich piratów w okolicach Nowej Karsii wybił ten Sratavotus, czy jak mu tam. - Vastatorus - machinalnie poprawiła Kuri. Ortamo tylko wzruszył ramionami. - A od czasu jak on kopnął w kalendarz, na morzu było spokojnie. To nie był też atak żadnego Rahi. - Skąd wiesz? - Nie tak długo po znalezieniu łajby, morze wyrzuciło na brzeg ciało jednego z Matoran. Zbadał go felczer z okolicy, okazało się, że marynarz zginął od cięć jakąś ostrą bronią. Zabójca ewidentnie znał się na rzeczy i nie spieszył się. To samo musiało spotkać pozostałych. Nikt nie wie, kto odpowiadał za masakrę, ale wszyscy domyślają się, dlaczego to zrobił. Kuri przełknęła ślinę. Ona też się domyślała, to musiało mieć coś wspólnego z Kane’em. Ale czy Toa Światła był aż tak bezwzględny, by wymordować niewinnych Matoran? Co do tego, miała wątpliwości. Może zrobił to ktoś z ludzi Turagi, na przykład jego najbliżsi pomocnicy, ci... Aiun i KayRes. Kuri pamiętała tego drugiego z opowieści CaeTii, podczas swoich nauk. I on akurat byłby do tego zdolny, życie nie miało dla niego żadnej wartości. Aiun tymczasem był zagadką. ''- Co łączy z tym Kane’a?'' - zastanawiała się. ''- Ostatnimi osobami, które go widziały, byli ludzie Turagi. Kolejny powód, by złożyć mu wizytę.'' - Dzięki - powiedziała Toa, wstając. Ortamo skinął głową, widocznie mu ulżyło po zrzuceniu ze swoich barków ciężaru tajemnicy. Kuri i Vouks ruszyli do wyjścia, gdy Toa Światła nagle zatrzymała się i obróciła w kierunku Le-Matoranina. - Wiem, że to pewnie nie zrekompensuje ci straty statku, ale przyjmij to jako podziękowanie - powiedziała, wyciągając zza pazuchy wypchany widgetami mieszek. Reszta jej aktywów została w mieszkaniu Vouksa, skrzętnie ukryta. - Ja... nie mogę - zająknął się Ortamo, unosząc ręce, zaskoczony. - Trzymaj. - Mrugnęła okiem uśmiechnięta Kuri. - I rozważ przerzucenie się na sterowce, teraz to dobry biznes. Gdy Toa i Ta-Matoranin wyszli na plażę, podrzucający mieszek Ortamo zaczął poważnie zastanawiać się nad propozycją Kuri. *** Kuri i Vouks wracali z wyprawy, wmieszani w tłum istot z różnych gatunków. Toa Światła myślała nad kolejnym krokiem, który powinna poczynić. Musiała jakoś odnaleźć Turagę, ale jak? Zaatakować jednego ze "strażników" z zieloną Mahiki na chuście i przemocą zdobyć informacje o miejscu pobytu przestępcy? Czekać, aż sam się po nią upomni, jak po Kane’a? A może nawiązać kontakt z Karsiańskimi strażnikami, w razie gdyby coś wiedzieli? Albo po prostu rzucić to wszystko i wracać do Koro Suvila? ''- Nie, to ostatnie odpada'' - pomyślała z uśmiechem. ''- Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.'' W głębi duszy, nie była nawet pewna, co chciała uzyskać, znajdując Kane’a? Zamknąć ten rozdział swojego życia? Zdobyć odpowiedzi, dlaczego tak naprawdę złodziej ich zdradził? Raz jeszcze stanąć z nim do walki, już jako pełnoprawna Toa? Sprawić, by spotkała go kara? Zapewne wszystko po trochu. Ponadto, Kane był Toa Światła o wieki dłużej niż Kuri, ale z wiadomych przyczyn ich szkolenie nie doszło do skutku. Młoda Toa mogła się tylko domyślać, czego nie było dane jej się nauczyć o swoim żywiole. Zmęczeni, przyjaciele zatrzymali się przy ulicznej fontannie, by napić się wody i odetchnąć. Kuri zrobiła z dłoni miskę, zaczerpnęła przezroczystej cieczy i chlusnęła ją sobie w twarz. Mimowolnie przypomniały jej się jej zapasy w zakaziańskim jeziorze z Suvilem. Uśmiechnęła się do tego wspomnienia. Kto by wtedy pomyślał, jak to wszystko się potoczy. - T-toa? - usłyszała za sobą niepewny falset. Odwróciła się, starając się nie okazywać zdziwienia, ale jej się nie udało. Stał przed nią blady Po-Matoranin, w wyciągniętej ku niej rozedrganej ręce ściskał niewielkie płaskie kamienne pudełko, z uwidocznioną na nim zieloną Mahiki. - T-to dla cie-ciebie. Kuri, niepewnie wzięła "podarek", na oczach równie zaskoczonego Vouksa, a Po-Matoranin nagle obrócił się na pięcie i zaczął uciekać. - Hej, zaczekaj! - krzyknęła Kuri, bez skutku. Przewróciła oczami. Wykonała gest palcem, nieznane jej owoce sturlały się ze stojącego dwa bio przed Po-Matoraninem straganu, wprost pod nogi uciekiniera. Ten poślizgnął się po nich i wywalił na ziemię. Wszyscy przechodnie uznali to za nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Toa Światła rzuciła przesyłkę Vouskowi, a sama ruszyła do leżącego. Zanim posłaniec zdołał się podnieść, Kuri już przy nim była, łapiąc za ramiona i zaciągając do pobliskiego zaułka. Tam uniosła go i przyparła do ściany, przy okazji używając swojego żywiołu by mieć pewność, że nikt ich nie widzi. Miało to taki minus, że zniknęli na oczach Vouksa, który teraz nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić i drapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. - Dlaczego uciekałeś? - spytała Toa, choć domyślała się odpowiedzi. - B-b-bo zaczęłaś mnie go-gonić - odparł, jąkając się, wyrywający się Matoranin. - Wcale nie - zmrużyła oczy Kuri. Matoranin przestał się szarpać. Przełknął ślinę. - Kto ci to dał? Co to jest? - M-mężczyzna w czarno-czerwonej zbroi z Ka-ka-kamą. Ka-kazał ci to dać, T-turaga cię o-o-oczekuje. Sa-sama zobacz. - Aiun? - upewniła się Kuri, rozglądając się nerwowo po pobliskich dachach. - Nadal tu jest? Posłaniec potrząsnął przecząco głową. Toa Światła westchnęła. Było widać, że niczego się od niego nie dowie. Postawiła go na ziemi i otrzepała. Po-Matoranin szybkim krokiem ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się za plecy. Po chwili do Kuri dołączył Vouks, nadal trzymający szkatułkę. - Przepraszam za to zniknięcie, wolałam nie ryzykować - wytłumaczyła się, biorąc od niego przesyłkę. On tylko skinął głową, już zaczął się przyzwyczajać. Toa powoli i ostrożnie otworzyła kamienne pudełko, by w środku znaleźć wyrysowany fragment miasta, jak Vouks rozpoznał, dzielnicy handlowej z zaznaczonym pewnym dużym budynkiem. Znajdował się też napis, "Jutro, dwie godziny po świcie". Kuri wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. - Co to? - spytał Vouks, choć domyślał się odpowiedzi. - Zaproszenie - odparła Toa. Nagle, jakby dla dodania efektu, powiał chłodny wiatr. Toa rozejrzała się po dachach i, oczywiście, dostrzegła kilku strażników z zakrywającymi dolną połowę twarzy chustami, z namalowaną zieloną Mahiki. Na jednym z nich jej wzrok spoczął na dłużej. Nie miał wizerunku maski, ale i tak go rozpoznała. Był to smukły mężczyzna w czarno-czerwonej zbroi, z Kakamą na twarzy. Z tego, co mogła zauważyć, miał tylko jedno, prawe oko. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Tajemniczy Aiun. Jednak zanim Kuri mogłaby cokolwiek zrobić, czarno-czerwona smuga pomknęła po dachach, znikając z oczu Toa. Mimo to, Kuri poczuła się bardzo, bardzo niepewnie. *** - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - spytał Rakk, wpatrując się w otwartą przesyłkę. - Być tam dwie godziny po świcie - odpowiedziała poważnie Kuri, ostrząc jeden z mieczy pożyczoną od Steltianina osełką. - Zwariowałaś!? - Kowal wstał, wymachując rękami. - To jawna pułapka! - Wiem - powiedziała spokojnie Toa. - Oni pewnie też wiedzą, że ja wiem. I że wiem, że wiedzą, że wiem, że wiedzą, że wiem. - Parsknęła, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy Rakka. Machnęła ręką. - Ale to póki co najlepszy sposób, by dostać się do Turagi i zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat Kane’a. Ortamo sam mówił, że zabrali go ludzie z zielonymi Kanohi. A ponadto - Kuri z uśmiechem zwróciła się do nadal niepewnego kowala. - obiecałam ci, że zajmę się Turagą. Kowal machnął ręką. - Daj spokój, Kuri. Naprawdę, nie mu-- - Nie, Rakk, ty daj spokój - przerwała mu, nadal z uśmiechem. - Złożyłam ci obietnicę, zamierzam dotrzymać danego słowa. A ty. - Wskazała go palcem, mrużąc jedno oko. - Nie wywiniesz się z wykucia tych mieczy. Steltianin roześmiał się. Kuri uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Miło było widzieć, że Rakk choć częściowo odzyskał radość życia. - Jeśli nie wrócę... dajmy na to, po dwóch godzinach, idźcie z tym do Karsian - Toa Światła zwróciła się do kowala i Vouksa. - Niech zrobią nalot i wykurzą stamtąd Turagę. - Dlaczego nie zrobimy tego od razu? - zapytał Vouks. - Nie wiemy, czy Turaga przeżyłby taką akcję. I czy mogłabym zdobyć od niego jakieś poszlaki. I czy w ogóle nie przekupił strażników. Tak będę miała większe szanse. - Wchodząc do jaskini Skalnego Lwa - mruknął z przekąsem Rakk, krzyżując ręce na piersi, na ile pozwalał mu jego kikut. - Też mi się to nie podoba, ale, skoro już trzymamy się frazeologizmów z Rahi, czasem trzeba wziąć Byka Fader za rogi - odpowiedziała Toa, wstając i odkładając osełkę. Vouks zachichotał. Kuri, uśmiechnięta, sprawdziła kciukiem ostrość miecza i zadowolona, schowała go za plecy. Zważywszy jak dbała o miecze, Valar byłby z niej dumny. - Co u Valara? - jakby odczytując jej myśli, zapytał Rakk. - Porzucił swój dawny zawód i odwiedził swoją ojczystą wyspę. Niezbyt ciepło go tam przyjęli, nadal pamiętając co zrobił kilkaset lat temu. Kiedy mnie trenował, mieszkał na Północnym Kontynencie, co się z nim teraz dzieje, nie wiem. - Valar przestał być zabójcą? - spytał zdziwiony Steltianin. - To do niego niepodobne. - Tak, wszedł z innym Toa w spółkę bukmacherską, a potem rozszerzyli usługi o pośrednictwo i drobny handel. - A to już całkiem do niego niepodobne - mruknął Steltianin. - Przedtem pewien Makuta nagrzebał mu w głowie, powywracał wspomnienia, Valar nie mógł wyjść z tego bez szwanku. Wiem, bo sama to przeszłam. - A ten Makuta? Co się z nim stało? - dopytał kowal. - Zabiłam go - odparła zgodnie z prawdą, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. Rakk wybuchnął śmiechem. - W takim razie, chyba niepotrzebnie się o ciebie martwię. Skoro pokonałaś Makutę, jakiś Turaga nie będzie dla ciebie problemem - ocenił, wyszczerzony. Kuri kiwnęła głową, słuchając tylko jednym uchem. Myślami wróciła do Marachela, ucieczki i mrożącej krew w żyłach konfrontacji. Przełknęła ślinę i lekkim potrząśnięciem głowy wysłała złe wspomnienia z powrotem do zapomnianego skrawka jej umysłu. - Co robimy teraz? - spytał Vouks, siedzący na stole i wymachujący ze zniecierpliwieniem nogami. Spędził z Toa Światła dopiero dwa dni, a już polubił ten towarzyszący ich przygodom dreszczyk emocji. No, może nie licząc wypytywania Matoran dzisiejszego ranka. - Wy? Nic. Ja pójdę na zwiad tej siedziby Turagi. Turaga czy Makuta, Lew Skalny czy Byk Fedar, wejście tam na ślepo to samobójstwo. - Nie znasz miasta, mogę cię poprowadzić - zaoponował Vouks. Kuri potrząsnęła przecząco głową. - Jeśli zrobi się gorąco, nie wiem, czy będę w stanie cię ochronić. - Sama mówiłaś, że to misja zwiadowcza. - Uśmiechnął się Ta-Matoranin. - A ja potrafię się obronić. - Poklepał się po boku, gdzie tkwiła jego gwoździarka. - To nadal niebezpieczne - odparła Kuri, choć już z uśmiechem. - Właśnie dlatego chcę iść - parsknął wynalazca. - Pozwól się chociaż kawałek odprowadzić. Toa skinęła głową, na to mogła się zgodzić. - Ale jutro zostajesz tutaj, i nie chcę słyszeć żadnego sprzeciwu. Matoranin szybko pokiwał głową. Wcale nie uśmiechała mu się wyprawa do oczywistej pułapki Turagi. Rakk z kolei, mimo że popierał akcje Toa z całego serca, wolał się trzymać z dala od ludzi przestępcy, nadal mając w pamięci swoją odciętą dłoń. Tak więc, kilka minut później, Kuri i Vouks ponownie maszerowali przez miasto. Ta-Matoranin, który rozpoznał okolicę z mapy, raz jeszcze prowadził. Toa Światła wypatrywała na murach zielonej Mahiki, a na dachach wojowników z jej znakiem. Jednak gdy wkroczyli do handlowej części metropolii, ci drudzy zniknęli całkowicie. Ulice zrobiły się szerokie, pojawili się straganiarze i obwoźni handlarze, uszy Kuri wypełniły zachwalające towary krzyki w różnych językach, z jakiegoś powodu, dodało to Toa otuchy. Vouks, pomimo mikrego wzrostu, sprawnie nawigował w tłumie przechodniów, bezbłędnie utrzymując właściwy kierunek. Po drodze natknęli się na Vortixx porywającego z jednego ze straganów zakorkowany dzbanek wina. Kuri niemal niezauważenie podstawiła mu nogę, a gdy ten, upadając, wypuścił naczynie z rąk, Toa maską spowolniła lot przedmiotu, by się nie rozbił. Straganiarz, będący, o dziwo, Skakdi, nie zwrócił uwagi na szczegóły wydarzenia i swoją dobroczyńcę, ale Kuri to nie przeszkadzało. Wyszli z wysokich kamienic i trafili do dzielnicy willowej, bardziej zadbanej, choć opustoszałej. Vouks zatrzymał się na niewielkim placyku i wskazał dłonią przed siebie. - Dalej sama trafisz, to ten niski budynek z zielonej cegły. Toa skinęła głową i skręciła w boczną uliczkę, by zejść z widoku potencjalnym obserwatorom. Stworzyła wokół siebie załamującą promienie świetlne barierę, która czyniła ją niewidzialną. Vouks, tym razem, nie był zaskoczony. Wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył z powrotem. Toa wzięła rozbieg, skoczyła, zrobiła jeden krok po ścianie i wybiła się, przeskakując na drugą stronę. Złapała się otworu okiennego, podciągnęła i przeskoczyła z powrotem na pierwszy budynek, łapiąc się już gzymsu spadzistego dachu. Wspięła się na niego i zgarbiona, niewielkimi krokami ruszyła naprzód. Była niewidzialna, ale przyzwyczajenia po nauce u CaeTii nadal się jej trzymały. Będąc kilka kroków od krańca dachu, wyprostowała się i po krótkim rozbiegu przeskoczyła na drugi dach. Wylądowała, robiąc przewrót i momentalnie zamarła w miejscu. Na tej willi był już pojedynczy strażnik, okutany w ciemne szaty, trzymający egzotycznie wyglądającą włócznię. Kuri nie rozpoznała jego rasy, była zbyt zajęta staraniem się być niewidzialna. - Kto tu jest? - szczeknął gwardzista, który usłyszał jej lądowanie. Wycelował swoje ostrze w próżnię, nie mogąc znaleźć intruza. Mrużył oczy, a stojąca osiem kroków od niego Kuri oddychała możliwie jak najciszej. Wątpiła, by mógł przejrzeć jej zasłonę, o ile przedtem nie miał do czynienia z żadnym Toa Światła. Co nie znaczy, że była spokojna. Wreszcie, strażnik zrezygnował. - Ech, muszę odstawić to wino, bo zaczynam mieć zwidy. Gdy się odwrócił, Toa Światła po cichutku ruszyła dalej. Kolejny dach był zbyt oddalony, by mogła przeskoczyć, nie mając Calix lub mocy grawitacji jak Suvil i Valar. Wykonała krótki gest i przed nią pojawiły się przezroczyste płytki, most z niewidzialnego światła. Przełykając ślinę, Toa ruszyła naprzód. Nie była na tyle pewna swoich zdolności, by nie obawiać się nagłego upadku. Gdy dotarła na następną willę, odetchnęła z ulgą. Przykucnęła na skraju dachu, obserwując. Naprzeciw niej wznosiła się duża rezydencja, wzniesiona, zgodnie ze słowami Vouksa, z ciemnozielonej cegły. Potrafiła dokładnie określić kolor, była w końcu Toa Światał i, co więcej, była kobietą. ''- Odcień taki, jak na malunkach Mahiki. Ktoś tu ma poczucie humoru.'' Mimo koloru, willa nie wyróżniała się na tle pozostałych, inne budowle w tej okolicy również były kolorowe. Nie licząc tkwiących przy bramie dwóch rosłych Steltian z halabardami, a na dachach czterech kuszników Vortixx. Mimo wszystko, szóstka strażników nie byłaby tak trudna do unieszkodliwienia. Zapewne wewnątrz znajdowało się więcej żołnierzy, więc wzięcie tego miejsca szturmem nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Na dachu znajdowało się jedno wyjście, atak przez nie też raczej nie byłby skuteczny. Wojownicy na niższych poziomach szybko zostaliby zaalarmowani, gdyby Kuri nie była dość szybka i skuteczna. Nagle, na dach wyszedł wysoki wojownik w biało-czerwonej zbroi. Znad ramion wystawały dwa miecze, na plecach tkwiła niedbale narzucona tarcza. Kuri poczuła szybsze bicie swojego serca. Rozpoznawała wojownika z opowieści CaeTii. Miał na imię KayRes, był Thoudem i największym wrogiem ukochanego nauczycielki Toa, DerXessa. Ci dwaj byli przyjaciółmi, ale KayRes zdradził DerXessa i całą ojczyznę na rzecz Wygnańców, najeźdźców wyspy. Byli oni Thoudami, przestępcami wyrzuconymi z wyspy za przeróżne zbrodnie, a po wiekach zebrali armię i wrócili, a KayRes był jednym z nich. Później ścierali się kilkukrotnie, KayRes próbował też uśmiercić CaeTię. Ostatni raz CaeTia spotkała go, gdy jeszcze pływała na okręcie Vastatorusa. Od tego czasu losy Wygnańca były owiane tajemnicą. Aż do teraz. ''- KayRes to zdrajca. On i Kane'' - pomyślała, obserwując, jak wojownik instruuje kuszników, wskazując im pobliskie budynki. Wiedziała, że był on znakomitym szermierzem, jak wszyscy Thoudzi. Historia tej rasy była jeszcze krwawsza niż Skakdi, ich umiejętności waleczne odegrały w tym swoją rolę. Toa obawiała się walki z nim i, jeśli byłoby to możliwe, chciałaby jej uniknąć. Nie mając już nic więcej do roboty, Kuri odwróciła się i ruszyła z powrotem do kuźni Rakka. ''- Do jutra'' - przemknęło jej przez myśl. Rozdział III - Byłam umówiona - mruknęła Kuri, machając przed oczami Steltian-gwardzistów kamiennym pudełkiem otrzymanym poprzedniego dnia. Bez słowa, halabardnicy odsunęli zagradzający jej drogę oręż. Jeden otworzył przed nią podwoje siedziby Turagi i wszedł do środka, Toa pospieszyła za nim. Prezent od Vouksa, schowany pod zbroją na goleniu lekko ją uciskał. - Pracowałem nad tym całą noc - oznajmił tego poranka wynalazca. Kuri mogła się z tym zgodzić, odgłosy maszyn i wyładowań elektrycznych omal nie pozwoliły jej spać. Toa wzięła niewielki, podłużny, cienki pręt i przyjrzała mu się, zaskoczona. Matoranin pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami: - To taki paralizator, wystarczy że go przełamiesz, o tu i uwolni ładunek, który może porazić twojego przeciwnika. Tylko uważaj, jeden ładunek to wszystko, co masz. Toa skinęła głową, rozumiejąc. Zauważyła, że pręt był na tyle cienki, że mógł posłużyć za wytrych. CaeTia zadbała, by Kuri umiała się nimi posługiwać. A teraz, z podarkiem ukrytym obok łydki szła naprzód długim i wijącym się korytarzem. Większość pomieszczeń była zamknięta, skryta przed jej oczami. Kuri starała się zapamiętać trasę, w razie potrzeby szybkiej ucieczki. Steltianin poprowadził ją w dół po krętych schodach, najwyraźniej do piwnic i zatrzymał się przed wejściem do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Wskazał palcem na zamknięte drzwi i zastygł, w niemym poleceniu. Kuri pchnęła drewniane wrota, które zaskrzypiały na zawiasach. Wkroczyła do środka, starając się nie okazywać niepokoju. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie, w jego centrum znajdowało się drewniane biurko. Pod dwiema ścianami po bokach Toa tkwiły ułożone na regałach wina, w powietrzu roznosił się charakterystyczny zapach trunku. Po przeciwległej stronie znajdowało się skryte w mroku przejście, nie docierało do niego zawieszonego pod sufitem Kamienia Świetlnego. Pod lewą ścianą stał ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami KayRes, pod prawą, oparty i lekko znudzony jego towarzysz z Kakamą na twarzy, Aiun. Przy boku miał miecz odebrany Rakkowi. Czerwone oko wpatrywało się w Toa z nieukrywanym zaciekawieniem. Pomarańczowe oczy KayResa wyrażały tylko pogardę. Za biurkiem, z założonymi na nie skrzyżowanymi nogami, opierając się na krześle, rozpościerał się wyszczerzony zielony Skakdi. Zielony w odcieniu willi i Mahiki na murach. Kuri ostentacyjnie rzuciła otwarte pudełko na biurko, Skakdi nawet nie drgnął, nawet odrobinę. Aiun wyprostował się i, nim Kuri zdołała coś powiedzieć, był za jej plecami, a jego ręce przesuwały się w błyskawicznym tempie po jej ciele. - Ręce przy sobie - zaprotestowała, niezbyt uśmiechało jej się to przeszukanie. Zdawało jej się, że Aiun zatrzymał się na chwilę przy jej łydkach, ale potem powiedział: - Jest czysta. - I wrócił na swoje miejsce. Kuri zmrużyła oczy, wpatrując się w uśmiechniętego Skakdi Powietrza. Wtedy zrozumiała. Miała doświadczenie w iluzjach, była Toa Światła. - Wystarczy. Widzę, że to iluzja. KayRes i Aiun wymienili spojrzenia. To Thouda wyrażało złowrogie zaskoczenie, natomiast jego kompana uznanie. Miraż przedstawiający Skakdi rozwiał się, pozostawiając puste krzesło. Z ciemnego korytarzyka rozległo się powolne klaskanie. A potem na scenę wkroczyła zgarbiona, podpierająca się kosturem postać. Też zielona, z ciemnozieloną Mahiki na twarzy. Taką, jak na murach. - Proszę, proszę - powiedziała powoli Toa. - Turaga okazał się być... Turagą. Kto by pomyślał. - Kiedy Muaka wyrusza na polowanie, kryje się na widoku - powiedział powoli tonem mędrca. KayRes przewrócił oczami, z niemiłym grymasem na twarzy. Kuri nie miała czasu na zagadki. - Czemu służyła ta iluzja? - Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Zwykły test, młoda Toa - powiedział przeciągle, sadowiąc się na krześle. Kostur oparł o biurko. - Widać, że jesteś młoda. Niepewność przemawia przez ciebie na każdym kroku. Jesteś dopiero na początku swojej podróży. A od tej rozmowy zależy, czy to nie będzie jej koniec. Ale zaczęliśmy od złej strony. Pozwól, że się przedstawię. Jestem Ayrus, to są KayRes i Aiun. - Alana - powtórzyła swoje kłamstwo. - Zaraz... Ayrus? Turaga Ayrus, ten od Miasta z Desek? Turaga spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Kto by pomyślał, że ktoś nadal o tym pamięta. Skąd mnie znasz? - Z opowieści. Ty i inna Turaga założyliście na morzu pomiędzy Kontynentami osadę, która z czasem się rozrosła i przyjęła miano Miasta z Desek. - Kuri słyszała o tym od CaeTii, która swojego czasu przebywała pewien czas w pływającej wiosce. - Ale pewnego dnia Turaga Roślinności zniknął bez śladu. Jedni sądzili, że opił się wodą w której trzymano węgorze i utopił, inni, że go zabito bo sprzeciwiał się zmianom. Ayrus wybuchnął śmiechem i powoli zaklaskał, podobnie jak po odkryciu przez Kuri iluzji. - Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać. Prawda była jednak inna. Po prostu... odszedłem. ''- Nie obchodzi mnie to'' - pomyślała szczerze Toa. Rzuciła okiem na sługusów Turagi, mina KayResa nie wyrażała niczego, a Aiun się uśmiechał. Nagle, mrugnął poufale do Kuri i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Toa rozszerzyła lekko oczy, zaskoczona. - Odszedłem, bo straciłem... władzę. A jeśli istnieje jedna rzecz, dla której warto żyć na tym świecie, to władza i wpływy jakie daje. Latami podróżowałem, aż dotarłem tutaj, do Naressis. I tutaj rozpoczął się mój... marsz do władzy. Kuri zrozumiała, co tak ją irytowało w Turadze. Mówił wolno, z namaszczeniem i urywał wpół zdania, wzbudzając w słuchaczu napięcie, jakby miało na niego spłynąć oświecenie, a następnie kontynuował, a niedokończone myśli okazywały się być absolutnymi banałami, a jego rozmówcę zalewała krew. - Więc zostałeś przestępcą. - Och, moja droga. - Machnął ręką Turaga. - Po prostu zjednoczyłem podziemny półświatek, by w mieście zapanował spokój. Ci, którzy się podporządkowują, są bezpieczni. Kuri skrzywiła się. - A pozostali tracą kończyny. Albo nawet życia. Na twarzy Aiuna pojawiło się lekkie zdziwienie. Kuri nie omieszkała tego nie zauważyć. - Zaprosiłem cię do mojego domu, a ty mnie obrażasz - mruknął Turaga w Mahiki. - Jakby okaleczanie moich ludzi nie było wystarczającą zniewagą. Zaczynasz mnie... irytować. Zatem... czego szukasz, Alano? - spytał, układając dłonie w piramidkę i pochylając się lekko na krześle. - Zanim przejdę do sedna, powinieneś wiedzieć, że ten tu, Kayres - wbiła palec wskazujący w wysokiego Thouda. - to morderca i zdrajca swojej rasy. Ayrus uniósł brwi. Aiun i Kayres wymienili spojrzenia. A potem, jednocześnie, cała trójka wybuchła serdecznym śmiechem. - Moja droga - zaczął Turaga. - A myślisz, że dlaczego go zatrudniłem? Kuri zbeształa się w myślach. Mogła się tego spodziewać. - Każdy z nas coś tu stracił. Ja moje Miasto, KayRes całą rasę, a Aiun... cóż, Aiun stracił oko. Człowiek Turagi w Kakamie pokiwał poważnie głową. Toa dostrzegła, że palcami jego lewej dłoni od czasu do czasu wstrząsały lekkie drgania. Było widać, że mężczyzna nad tym nie panuje. - Zatem, raz jeszcze, czego szukasz w moim mieście? - Ayrus mocno zaakcentował "moim". Już czuł się jak pan Naressis. - W końcu, jak wiemy, gdy Ko-Matoranin udaje się na połów, nie szuka ryb. Szuka przerębli. Kuri nie chciała dopytywać, czy Ayrusowi marzy się bycie przeręblą. Pewne kwestie lepiej zostawić niedopowiedziane. - Toa. Toa Światła. Ma na imię Kane. - Szybki rzut oka na twarze wszystkich trzech przestępców, ale wyglądało na to, że na żadnym z nich nie wywarła żadnego wrażenia. Zapanowała ciężka, dławiąca cisza. - Straszna szkoda - powiedział wreszcie Turaga, mrużąc zielone oczy. - Dlaczego? - Kane nie żyje - odparł beztrosko. ''- Nie wierzę'' - pomyślała od razu Toa. ''- Chciałabym, ale nie wierzę.'' Jakby odczytując jej myśli, Aiun rzucił na biurko Turagi złotą Kanohi. Kuri zaniemówiła. Powoli podeszła i wzięła do ręki Kualsi. Rozpoznała ją. Maska Kane’a nadal miała lekko wyszczerbiony otwór dla oka, gdzie Toa Światła uderzyła swoim sztyletem. ''- Kane byłby w stanie oddać maskę? Może to tylko podstęp?'' - Chcę zobaczyć ciało - powiedziała na głos, kładąc maskę z powrotem na biurku. Zrobiła krok do tyłu, by poczuć się pewniej. - Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. - Uśmiechnął się Ayrus. - Ciało rzuciliśmy Nui-Jaga. ''- Czyli mają też Nui-Jaga. Pięknie.'' - Czemu go szukasz? To twój przyjaciel? Może... ukochany? - z szelmowskim uśmiechem zapytał Turaga. Kuri uniosła brew. - On... oszukał mnie. - To by do niego pasowało. - Kiwnął głową Turaga. - Nas też próbował oszukać. Jak widać... nie skończyło się to dla niego dobrze. ''- I co? To tyle?'' - zapytała się w myślach Toa. ''- Mam teraz wracać na Kontynent?'' - Matoranie, którzy go wyłowili, też próbowali was oszukać? Ayrus zmarszczył brwi. Aiun posłał KayResowi nieco zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Thoud skrzywił się. - Moja droga... - zaczął powoli Turaga, ale Kuri nie dała mu dokończyć: - Co takiego zrobili, że skończyli zmasakrowani? - O czym ona-- - odezwał się nierozumiejący Aiun, gdy tym razem Ayrus się wtrącił: - Milcz - nakazał swojemu człowiekowi. - A ty, Toa, w tej chwili zostaniesz odprowadzona do drzwi, udasz się do najbliższego sterowca lub statku i opuścisz moje miasto przed zmrokiem. Inaczej twoja droga rzeczywiście się tutaj skończy. - Trudno. W takim razie... - Kuri zawiesiła głos, jak zwykł to czynić Ayrus. - Zabieram cię do najbliższego strażnika miejskiego. Jemu też będziesz mógł opowiedzieć historię swojego życia. - Nie zrozumieliśmy się - cmoknął z niezadowoleniem Turaga. Uniósł swoje jadowicie zielone oczy i po raz pierwszy od kilku minut spojrzał na Toa. - Brać ją. Kuri była na to gotowa. Jej przeciwnicy byli szybcy, ale ona była jeszcze szybsza. Aiun właśnie aktywował Kakamę, gdy niewidzialna siła cisnęła go o sufit. KayRes skoczył na Toa, ale wylądował boleśnie na bocznej ścianie. Kuri ruszyła chwycić Turagę, nie widząc, że ten już od dłuższej chwili trzymał kciuk na zamontowanym z tyłu biurka przycisku. Podłoga pod Toa rozwarła się, zapadnia została aktywowana i Kuri wpadła do jakiejś śliskiej ciemnej rury. Nie była w stanie się zatrzymać, pędząc na dół. Tunel skręcił ostro w lewo i Toa dostrzegła światło u jego wylotu. Przygotowała się na uderzenie. Wystrzeliła jak z procy. W locie dostrzegła pokrytą piaskiem ziemię. Wylądowała boleśnie, siła uderzenia ją oszołomiła. Zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami, ale spróbowała wstać. Wtedy usłyszała wizg i coś mocno ją uderzyło. Aiun. Ponownie upadła, a mężczyzna w Kakamie szybko podmienił jej Kanohi na inną, bezużyteczną i założył na nadgarstki jakieś bransolety. Potem zniknął równie błyskawicznie jak się pojawił. Toa najpierw uniosła jedną nogę, do przyklęku i spojrzała na bransolety. Spróbowała użyć Światła, bezskutecznie. ''- No jasne.'' Okręciła okowy, dziurkami od klucza do wierzchu dłoni. Chwiejnie wstała, wyciągając oba miecze zza pleców. Rozejrzała się. Piasek rozświetlały zamocowane na ścianach okrągłego pomieszczenia pochodnie. Jakieś trzy bio nad poziomem ziemi wznosiły się trybuny, pełne wiwatujących zbirów ze znakiem zielonej Mahiki. Naprzeciwko Toa wznosiła się loża dla specjalnych gości, za nią znajdowała się prymitywna winda, którą właśnie w tej chwili zjeżdżał Turaga Ayrus, wraz z KayResem. Obaj dołączyli do Aiuna w loży. Pod nią znajdowało się zakratowane półokrągłe przejście, które właśnie w tej chwili zaczęło się unosić. - Przekonajmy się, z jakiej gliny jesteś ulepiona, Toa - głos przywódcy syndykatu przeciął powietrze. Kuri naprężyła się. Przypomniały jej się słowa Suvila, za które kiedyś go wyśmiała: "- Stoczyłem się, zacząłem pić, walczyć na arenach. Każdego Toa prędzej czy później to spotyka." Teraz nie było jej do śmiechu. Nim kraty całkiem się uniosły, rozległ się ryk Rahi. Potem z ciemnego tunelu wypadł rozwścieczony tygrys, pędząc wprost na Toa. Odgadła, że to Muaka, Kerhes kiedyś jej o nich opowiadał. Wspominał też, że jednym z ulubionych przysmaków tych tygrysów są... Rahkshi. Ale żaden z opisywanych przez niego Muaka nie był taki duży, wściekły i nie wyrastały z niego kolce. Toa przeturlała się w bok, unikając szarżującej bestii. Rahi, zapewne odpowiednio wygłodzone, zakręciło tylnymi łapami i ponownie skierowało się na Kuri. Gdyby Toa miała do dyspozycji moc żywiołu lub maski, łatwo poradziłaby sobie ze stworem. ''- Ale tak jest weselej'' - przemknęło jej przez myśl, gdy robiła kolejny unik. Nie chciała zużywać prezentu od Vouksa, który nadal miała, wątpiła, by ładunek elektryczny był wystarczający na położenie bestii. Toa spróbowała wyprowadzić kilka ataków, ale miecze ześlizgiwały się z grubego pancerza potwora. "- Każdy przeciwnik ma słaby punkt" - powiedział jej kiedyś mądrze Kerhes. "- Wystarczy go znaleźć." ''- Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić'' - pomyślała, gdy kolczasta Muaka wystrzeliła swoją rozciągliwą szyją w jej kierunku. Toa automatycznie odskoczyła w bok, mijając się z lecącą w jej kierunku rozwartą paszczą i tnąc tygrysa w szyję. Rahi zawyło i ruszyło na Kuri ze zdwojoną siłą. Znowu zaatakowało głową, Toa nie zdążyła odskoczyć i łeb Rahi wbił ją w ścianę areny. Poczuła przeszywający ból w piersi i plecach, omal nie wypuściła mieczy. Miała szczęście, że stwór chciał ją tylko oszołomić. Tygrys stanął nieco na tylnych łapach i zamachnął się lewą przednią kończyną, zakończoną ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami. Kuri przemknęła pod nią i cięła w nieosłonięty brzuch potwora. Nie zdołała jednak uciec, bo rozwścieczony Muaka ugryzł ją za nogę i po krótkiej szarpaninie cisnął w powietrze. Tłum na trybunach zaczął wiwatować. Kuri nie miała tu przyjaciół. Uderzyła ciężko o piasek, krew trysnęła z rany na udzie, zabarwiając ziemię na czerwono. Toa zbladła, widząc ugryzienie. Czy jej bransolety blokowały także Moc Toa? Teraz musiała to sprawdzić. Odturlała się, pozwalając, by Muaka przebiegła nie robiąc jej krzywdy. Wstała z lekkim trudem i dla próby zrobiła kilka kroków. Odetchnęła z ulgą, rana nie była aż tak poważna, a Toa szybko wracają do zdrowia. Tygrys zaczął biec na Kuri, wyciągając groźnie szyję. Toa zacisnęła zęby i pokonując ból, przygotowała się. Muaka wystrzelił głowę, a Kuri wystrzeliła w powietrze. Odbiła się od pysku tygrysa, zrobiła salto w przód i wylądowała na grzbiecie tygrysa. Odwróciła się i usiadła na bestii, unikając kolców i utrudniając bestii zrzucenie jej. Uniosła oba miecze do ataku, ale wstrzymała się. Nie miała jak uderzyć. Częściowo też wzbraniała się przed zabiciem zmuszonego, jak ona, do walki Rahi. Wtedy, dostrzegła wreszcie Kanohi Muaki. Obie, Hau w kolorze szarości i zgniłej zieleni, były ewidentnie zainfekowane i zapewne odpowiadały za agresywność potwora. Toa uderzyła w lewą Kanohi, strącając ją i szybko za to zapłaciła. Tygrys uniósł się z rykiem na tylnych łapach, zrzucając z siebie wojowniczkę. Kuri wstała i momentalnie została zmuszona do odskoku, przed próbującą ją trafić łapą Muaki; pazury tygrysa zostawiły rysy na jej pancerzu. Rahi, unosząc się, wyprowadziło atak drugą kończyną. Toa dostrzegła niechronione zbroją miejsce i wbiła w pachwinę potwora swój miecz, tak głęboko jak tylko się dało. Muaka zaczął się rzucać, omal nie nabijając Kuri na swoje kolce. Furia bestii dała Toa szansę na wycofanie się. ''- No dalej. Szarżuj'' - wydała w myślach polecenie bestii. Ta w końcu opamiętała się z bólu i wykonała rozkaz Kuri, biegnąc niemrawo ze względu na wbity miecz. Toa uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Gdy Muaka był blisko, zawirowała, schodząc mu z drogi i trafiając mieczem w druga Hau potwora, niszcząc ją. Jednocześnie, przez osłabioną kończynę, bestia potknęła się i zaryła o piasek. Tygrys przestał się ruszać. Kuri podeszła do niego powoli, woląc nie ryzykować całkowitego odgryzienia nóg. Wyglądało na to, że Muaka nie ma sił walczyć, osłabiony ranami i utratą masek. Toa wyszarpnęła swój miecz spod łapy tygrysa. Bestia zajęczała, a Kuri dotknęła dłonią głowy tygrysa i lekko ją pogładziła, jakby chcąc zadośćuczynić ból, który sprawiła. Najpierw rozległy się jęki zawodu i gwizdy, gdyby ludzie zielonej Mahiki mieli zgniłe Madu, zaczęliby nimi ciskać w Toa. Potem zapadła cisza i ponownie, Kuri usłyszała powolne oklaski Ayrusa. Kraty pod jego lożą ponownie się otworzyły i wyszło stamtąd kilku Steltian, osłanianych przez paru kuszników. Masywni wojownicy chwycili pokonaną Muakę i zaciągnęli ją do ciemnego przejścia. Kusznicy również się wycofali, a po chwili, z tunelu wypchnięto jakiegoś Vortixx, popychanego drzewcami włóczni. Rzucono mu miecz, który upadł na piasek obok jego stóp. Xianin wydawał się przerażony i próbował wrócić do tunelu, gdy kraty zaczęły się zasuwać. Przed powrotem powstrzymały go ostrza włóczni. Gdy przejście się zamknęło, zrozpaczony Vortixx zaczął uderzać wściekle o pręty. Potem, zrezygnowany, odwrócił się i podniósł miecz. Kuri rozpoznała go i zmroziło ją. Zaczęła rozumieć zamysł Turagi. Xianin był tym samym, który napadł na Vouksa i któremu Kuri spuściła potem łomot. Serres, chyba tak miał na imię. Ale jego zakaziańskiego przyjaciela nigdzie nie było widać. - Turaga... - odezwał się Vortixx, gdy był w zasięgu głosu Kuri. - Turaga kazał mi cię zabić. Jako zadośćuczynienie za moją porażkę. - Nie rób tego - poprosiła Toa. - Oboje wiemy, że cię pokonam. Nie pozwól, by Turaga cię kontrolował. - Nie mam wyboru - odparł, ściskając mocniej miecz. Zacisnął zęby i ruszył na Kuri. Toa zamłynkowała ostrzami. - Zawsze jest jakiś wybór - powiedziała, przypominając sobie słowa Kerhesa. - Nie musisz się bać, to tylko starzec z przerośniętym ego. Vortixx tylko potrząsnął glową. - Nie boję się jego. Tylko jego pomocników. Na twarzy Kuri pojawił się grymas. Na to nie miała już argumentów, sama obawiała się starcia z Aiunem i KayResem. Vortixx zaatakował mieczem. Kuri sparowała cios, podbijając miecz przeciwnika, zawirowała, przedostając się za plecy Serresa i kopnęła go w plecy. Xianin zachwiał się, a Toa doskoczyła do niego i cięła oboma mieczami po nogach Vortixx. Ten upadł na ziemię na twarz, Kuri kopniakiem odrzuciła jego miecz i dotknęła własnym ostrzem jego szyi. - Zrób to szybko - szepnął, zamykając oczy. Toa uniosła wzrok, z buntem w oczach wpatrywała się w lożę Turagi. Przestępca w Mahiki, dotąd siedzący w spokoju, wstał, podszedł do barierki i pokazał Toa opuszczony kciuk. Kuri zrozumiała ten gest. I zabrała miecz. Odsunęła się o kilka kroków, wbiła ostrza w piasek i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Chwila spokoju wystarczyła jej, by w większości zasklepić ranę na udzie i teraz na całej jej nodze znajdował się tylko ślad zaschniętej krwi. Ayrus cmoknął, niezadowolony. Serres chyba się rozpłakał, Kuri nie widziała dokładnie. Wpatrywała się w Turagę, rzucając mu nieme wyzwanie. Nie było potrzeba słów, by rozumieć, na czym polegał konflikt. I wtedy, Ayrus uśmiechnął się. Skinął głową kierunku Toa, a balustradę nagle przesadził biało-czerwony rozmazany kształt. KayRes wylądował na ziemi na lekko ugiętych nogach, nic sobie nie robiąc z wysokości. Kuri dostrzegła, że miał u boku jej Kanohi. ''- Gdybym tylko ją zdobyła.'' Starała się nie okazywać niepokoju, gdy wysoki Thoud kroczył powoli w jej stronę, z paskudnym uśmiechem na twarzy. ''- On i Vastatorus by się zaprzyjaźnili.'' Stała na tyle blisko mieczy, by móc je w każdej chwili łatwo złapać i stanąć do walki. Jednak popełniła jeden błąd. Założyła, że to ona jest celem. KayRes dopadł czołgającego się Vortixx, łapiąc go od tyłu za głowę i unosząc. Wyciągnął jeden ze swoich mieczy. Kuri drgnęła. Chwyciła własne ostrza, ale była za późno. Miecz Thouda przebił plecy i pierś wykręconego Serresa. Xianin krzyknął, nawet jeszcze przeraźliwiej gdy KayRes z sadystycznym uśmiechem okręcił ostrze o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Wściekła Toa skoczyła na niego i to był jej drugi błąd, Thoud odrzucił bez większego wysiłku rannego Vortixx i wyciągnął drugi miecz. ''- Szybki jest'' - pomyślała Kuri. A potem nie miała już czasu pomyśleć. KayRes zasypał ją gradem ciosów, nieustannie napierając. Toa w mgnieniu oka została zepchnięta do defensywy. Thoud był od niej wyższy o przeszło głowę, masywniejszy, silniejszy i miał większy zasięg ramion. A ona była pozbawiona mocy i ranna. Spróbowała mu się wywinąć piruetem, ale jeden z jego mieczy trafił ją w plecy. Odwróciła się, akurat by sparować cięcia z obu boków, ale przez to odsłoniła tułów. KayRes uderzył ją z główki, gdy się schyliła, oszołomiona, wbił w nią kolano prawej nogi. Gdy się wyprostowała, uderzył prawą pięścią w policzek, posyłając na bok. - Rozpoznajesz jej styl? - zapytał Turaga Aiuna. Ten powoli skinął głową. - Styl i miecze. Ale żadne z nich tak naprawdę nie jest jej. - Nieistotne. KayRes ją unieszkodliwi. - Żebyś się potem nie zdziwił. - Wyszczerzył się jednooki. Udało jej się nie upaść, ale i tak oberwała drugim kolanem KayResa. Zdołała wyprowadzić kilka ciosów, które Thoud bez większego problemu zablokował. Jednak póki co, to Toa narzucała tempo starcia. I póki mogła, musiała to wykorzystać. Oraz fakt, że była od swojego przeciwnika mniejsza i zwinniejsza. Zawirowała, wymijając blokadę KayResa i cięła go w udo, pozostawiając na nim niewielką rankę. Ale potem uderzyła drugim mieczem, który już wbił się głęboko w tkanki. Thoud upadł na kolano z syknięciem, a Toa zaatakowała ze zdwojoną siłą, atakując od boku. KayRes jednak ponownie blokował każdy jej cios i to jednym mieczem. Kuri przełknęła ślinę. Thoud wstał i ciął szeroko drugim mieczem, rozdzierając zbroję na brzuchu Toa. Potem zaatakował oba ostrzami z góry, Kuri zablokowała cios, krzyżując miecze na kształt nożyc. KayRes zaczął bardziej napierać, zrobił krok do przodu, naciskając na Toa. Ta czuła, jak siły uchodzą z niej jak powietrze z przekłutego balonu. Jej ręce zaczęły drżeć. KayRes dostrzegł to i roześmiał się. Kuri nagle kopnęła niespodziewającego się tego Thouda w brzuch i odskoczyła, unikając jego ostrzy. Cięła oburącz w jego prawe przedramię, zmuszając do wypuszczenia miecza, którego rękojeść była zakończona czerwonym kolcem. Skrywał on zabójczą truciznę, jad Klerixa, którego Kuri najbardziej się obawiała podczas całego starcia z KayResem. Daeryl, łucznik z drużyny Suvila w swoich zatrutych strzałach używał bardzo rozcieńczonego jadu tych stworzeń, ale i to wystarczało, by sparaliżować trafionego na wiele godzin. Poirytowany Thoud błyskawicznie obrócił się i grzmotnął Kuri w skroń potężnym kopniakiem. Toa straciła równowagę i zakręciła się. KayRes zaszedł ją od tyłu, chwycił za bark i przebił na wylot pozostałym mu mieczem. Kuri stęknęła, widząc wychodzące z jej brzucha ostrze. Thoud nie uszkodził żadnych ważny organów, gdyby chciał, Toa w tej chwili byłaby martwa. Kuri osunęła się na ziemię, zsuwając się z broni Thouda i wypuszczając z dłoni miecze Valara. Zaparła się rękami przed upadkiem. KayRes stał obok. Spojrzała na niego i kątem oka dostrzegła swoją maskę. Rozpaczliwym gestem, spróbowała jej sięgnąć. Thoud tylko złapał ją za nadgarstek i boleśnie wykręcił rękę. Uniósł nogę i wbił ją w głowę Toa. Gdy Kuri się ocknęła, była ciągnięta za nogę po piasku. Jej miecze leżały kilka bio dalej, w kałuży krwi, do której prowadził pozostawiany przez Toa ślad. Musiała stracić przytomność tylko na chwilę. Nadal była na tej przeklętej arenie. Nagle, KayRes puścił jej nogę i kopniakiem przewrócił na plecy. Zobaczyła kryjące się w mroku sklepienie areny. - Patrz - nakazał jej Thoud, wskazując palcem dogorywającego Serresa. Kuri posłusznie obróciła głowę, by móc lepiej dostrzec umierającego Vortixx. KayRes stanął na jej piersi, unieruchamiając i dodatkowo potęgując ból. Potem chwycił oburącz i uniósł ostrze zakończone białym kolcem. Czerwony wystawał znad jego ramienia. Kuri zamknęła oczy, przygotowując się na uderzenie. Ono nie nastąpiło, usłyszała natomiast nieprzyjemny charkot. Zobaczyła jak KayRes przekręca wbity w grdykę drgającego Serresa miecz, uśmiechając się przy tym szaleńczo. Toa dostrzegła swoją szansę. Uniosła nogę, KayRes tego nie zauważył, zajęty uśmiercaniem Vortixx. ''- Raz się żyje.'' Wyciągnęła pręt, prezent od Vouksa i złamała go we wskazanym miejscu, po czym przyłożyła do stojącej na jej żebrach nogi. Wyładowanie elektryczne wstrząsnęło KayResem, ona sama też oberwała, ale lekko. Thoud przyklęknął, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, a Kuri wstała. Wyszarpnęła z pochwy na jego plecach, zakrytej białą tarczą, która pełniła funkcję ochronną dla pleców KayResa, drugie ostrze wojownika. Zanim zaskoczony oprawca zdołał zareagować, uderzyła rękojeścią w miejscu rany na udzie wojownika. Gdy szarpnęła mieczem, kolec pozostał w nodze Thouda. Przerażony KayRes stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, poczuł jak cały zaczyna drętwieć. Zanim zdołałby zrobić użytek z ukrytej w drugim mieczu odtrutki, Toa silnym uderzeniem wytrąciła mu z dłoni ostrze, posyłając je poza jego zasięg. KayRes, tężejąc, osunął się na ziemię. - Skąd wiedziała? - zapytał się Ayrus. - Skąd do cholery wiedziała? Aiun nie odpowiadał, ciesząc się, że miał rację co do Toa. - A ty, niepotrzebnie dawałeś KayResowi jej maskę - mruknął Ayrus, widząc, co dzieje się na arenie. - Szybko, leć podać mu antidotum, zanim będzie za późno. Aiun nie drgnął, skrzyżował tylko ręce na piersi. Turaga, wpatrujący się w Kuri zacisnął mocniej dłoń na swoim kosturze. Toa chwyciła swoją maskę i błyskawicznie podmieniła za dotychczasową, bezużyteczna. Wiedziała, że minie chwila zanim będzie mogła jej użyć, ze względu na bransolety. Ale teraz miała odrobinę czasu, zanim ludzie Turagi zorientują się, co się stało. Kilku już zeskoczyło na arenę, mniej efektownie niż KayRes i zaczynało ruszać w jej stronę. Kuri znalazła wreszcie prezent od Vouksa i szybko chwyciła oba kawałki metalu. Były bardzo cienkie, idealnie nadawały się na wytrychy. I teraz postanowiła to wykorzystać. - No dalej, no dalej - mruczała pod nosem, grzebiąc w zamku jednej z bransolet. Po chwili, ta odpadła. Kuri szybko zabrała się za drugą. Gdy ta również upadła na piasek, Toa wyprostowała się. Idący ku niej ludzie Turagi już nie byli tacy pewni swego. ''- No, to teraz się zabawimy. Czas na rundę drugą.'' Sięgnęła dłońmi w kierunku swoich mieczy i zamknęła oczy. Otworzyła się na moc, pozwalając, by przez nią płynęła. Uniosła powieki. Ostrza drgały nieco niemrawo, ale po chwili wylądowały w jej rękach. Kuri od razu poczuła się raźniej. Spojrzała na KayResa, który nadal żył, ale nie na długo. Toa dostrzegła jego wykrzywione palce, szalejące gałki oczne i wykrzywioną z przerażenia twarz. Westchnęła. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich obecnych na arenie, drugi miecz KayResa również się uniósł i poszybował w powietrzu do Toa. Zatrzymał się nad leżącym w bezruchu Thoudem, a potem wbił w niego rękojeścią. KayRes spojrzał na Toa zaskoczony. Oprócz szoku, jego spojrzenie nie wyrażało najmniejszego śladu wdzięczności. - A teraz co niby robi? - mruczał Ayrus, kręcąc głową. - To, co Toa powinien - powiedział cicho Aiun. Tak, by jego pracodawca tego nie słyszał. Turaga wykonał krótki gest i do areny zeskoczyło kilku kuszników. Teraz łącznie liczba ludzi zielonej Mahiki na placu boju sięgnęła przeszło dwudziestu. Kuri wiedziała, że w życiu nigdy tylu nie pokona. Stworzyli szpaler, osaczając Toa. Strzelcy unieśli broń. Mieli ją jak na widelcu. Kuri użyła maski. Wznieciła podmuch piasku, który momentalnie ją otoczył, a następne pchnięcia telekinetyczne rozniosły chmurę dookoła Toa, zakrywając pole bitwy. Kuri szybko padła plackiem na ziemię, słusznie, bo świsnęły wystrzelone bełty z kusz. Kilku z ludzi Turagi jęknęło, trafionych. Powietrze przeszyły wyładowania wzroków Skakdi, ale większość zatrzymała się na wszech otaczających ziarnach piasku. Toa wstała, wbiła miecze w ziemię i przyłożyła dłonie do brzucha i pleców, w miejscu, gdzie przeszył ją miecz KayResa. Użyła mocy do skauteryzowania rany na szybko. Stłumiła krzyk bólu i lekko się zachwiała. Chwyciła moce i użyła żywiołu, by stać się niewidzialna. Wprawne oko i tak mogło ją po chwili dostrzec przez zbierające się na niej ziarenka piasku, ale nie zamierzała nikomu dać tyle czasu. Jednocześnie, stworzyła hologram samej siebie i posłała w przeciwnym kierunku, jako dywersję. Ruszyła przez chmurę, wypatrując przeciwników. Wpadła pomiędzy dwóch Skakdi obu cięła błyskawicznie po nogach, a gdy upadli, mocą Matatu zderzyła o siebie głowami. Cisnęła jednym na nadbiegającego przeciwnika, kolejnym zajęła się własnoręcznie. Zawirowała wokół niego, cięła najpierw przez brzuch, potem szeroko przez plecy, gdy upadł, kopnęła w tył głowy. Zobaczyła napinającego kuszę Vortixx, mocą wyrwała mu ją z rąk i brutalnie uderzyła nią w twarz. Zaczynała tracić rachubę. Dezaktywowała niewidzialność, zrozumiawszy, że tylko niepotrzebnie wyczerpuje swoje siły. Kolejnego przeciwnika zaszła z boku, kopnęła go w locie w głowę. Następny ją dostrzegł, wyprowadził kilka ataków. Zawirowała i pochyliwszy się, przebiła jego nogę mieczem. Przyklęknął z krzykiem, dorzuciła jeszcze cięcie przez pierś. Skakdi próbował zaatakować ją wzrokiem, ale promień zablokował się na stworzonym przez Toa niewidzialnym obiekcie. Zanim Zakazianin zorientował się, co się stało, Kuri była już przy nim, tnąc mieczem po twarzy. Potem wykonała szybki obrót na pięcie i silnym kopnięciem w kolano złamała mu nogę. Zobaczyła Steltianina z dwuręcznym toporem, posłała w jego kierunku jeden z mieczy, przebijając mu bark. Wzięła rozbieg i skoczyła na zranionego wroga, chwyciła rękojeść broni i odbiła się od szerokiej piersi bandyty, wyszarpując broń. Steltianin próbował trafić ją zamontowanym na ramieniu miotaczem Kanoka, ale w ostatniej chwili Toa zdołała zrobić unik. Cięła przeciwnika na odlew przez pierś, wyskoczyła i kopnęła mocno w głowę. To nadal nie wyeliminowało Steltianina z gry, wymachującego wściekle toporem, a robiąca unik Kuri zauważyła celującego do niej kusznika. W ostatniej chwili obróciła nieco kuszę nowego przeciwnika i wystrzelony bełt trafił Steltianina w pierś. Następnie, dzięki Matatu, Toa z całej siły cisnęła kusznikiem w Steltianina, pozbawiając obu przytomności. Dalej było tak samo. Chmura pyłu, szybkie cięcia, krzyki wrogów, nieliczne obrażenia, które sama otrzymywała. Każdy pokonany oponent coraz bardziej ją męczył, nie podtrzymywała już zasłony dymnej, pozwalała piaskowi opaść. Ziarenka mieszały się z krwią na jej pancerzu, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Przedstawiciel nieznanej jej rasy dźgnął ją włócznią w nogę, tę samą, którą ugryzł Muaka. Upadła z jękiem na kolano i silnym cięciem złamała drzewce wrogiej broni. Jednak drugi bandyta uniemożliwił jej ucieczkę, zadając cios z góry. Toa ostatkiem sił sparowała, po czym wstała i zaatakowała na odlew włócznika. Cięła w twarz, zostawiając płytką ranę. Zanurkowała pod mieczem drugiego wojownika, zostawiając szramę na jego piersi. Wciąż w nodze miała wbite ostrze włóczni, które przeszyło ją bólem i znowu zmusiło do przyklęknięcia. Włócznik, pomimo zalewającej mu oczy kwi, zaatakował odciętym drzewcem, wyrzucając z dłoni Toa jeden z mieczy. Kuri szybko wyrwała grot włóczni i wbiła go w pachwinę udową drugiego przeciwnika, szykującego się do ciosu. Wstała z trudem i chwyciwszy pozostały jej miecz oburącz, zablokowała zgrane ciosy obu wrogów. Po chwili uciekła ze zwarcia, zawirowała i cięła włócznika szeroko przez łydki, teraz jego zmuszając do przyklęknięcia. Uderzyła go głowicą miecza w skroń, pozbawiając przytomności, po czym uniknęła cięcia z góry drugiego oponenta i przebiła go na wylot mieczem. Osunął się na ziemię, a Kuri chwilę po nim. Upadła na kolana, jednocześnie wzywając do ręki odrzucony miecz. Oboma ostrzami zaparła się przed upadkiem. Odetchnęła ciężko kilka razy i, pokonując ból, zaczęła się podnosić. Była zmęczona. Rozejrzała się. Wszyscy oponenci z areny byli niezdolni do walki, albo nie mieli już na nią ochoty i takich udawali. Ciała ścieliły się na czerwonym piasku, w którym leżały też zakopane bronie. Kuri dostrzegła KayResa i z ulgą zauważyła, że nadal leżał sparaliżowany. Pomimo jego lekkiej odporności, jad unieruchomił go na dłuższy czas. Gdy Toa spojrzała na trybuny, stojący przy barierkach ludzie Turagi momentalnie się cofnęli. Uśmiechnęła się koślawo. Pewnie gdyby nie była taka osłabiona, sprawiłoby jej to więcej radości. Toa oddychała głęboko, pozwalając swoim mięśniom się dotlenić i zaopatrzyć w energię na ewentualną dalszą potyczkę. Liczyła jednak, że to już koniec. Przeliczyła się. Na arenie gładko wylądował Aiun. Kuri zamknęła oczy i potrząsnęła ciężko głową. Wiedziała, że w takim jej stanie człowiek Turagi był dla niej o wiele za szybki. Ale ten, o dziwo, nie atakował. Co prawda, wykonał kilka błyskawicznych uników, dzięki swojej Kakamie, ale nic poza tym. Szedł powoli wokół Kuri, mierząc ją wzrokiem swojego jedynego oka. Gdyby Toa miała więcej sił, mogłaby go zaatakować Matatu. Ale potrzebowała chwili skupienia. - Zawsze zastanawiałem się, czy jestem szybszy od błyskawicy. Sprawdźmy. - Aiun wystartował. Jednak nie na Kuri, a... wokół niej. Zaczął robić wokół niej kółka, wzbijając tuman kurzu, który całkiem zasłonił Toa widoczność. Zakrwawiony piasek rysował jej zbroję, pył wdzierał się do płuc i dusił. Krztusząca się Kuri w ostatnim momencie uniknęła przelatującego sztyletu. Nie widziała Aiuna, nie mogła go trafić. Mogła spróbować z laserem, ale wtedy po pierwsze, istniała szansa, że trafi w coś innego, chociażby inną broń lub lecące ciało, i po drugie, zdemaskowałaby się. A już prawie udało jej się pochwycić Turagę. Odbiła mieczem lecący buzdygan. Tornado nabrało na sile. Wtedy, Kuri wpadła na pomysł. Wbiła miecze mocno w piach, zabezpieczając przed porwaniem przez wiatr. Mocą Matatu zebrała między dłońmi kilka grudek piasku, wyrywających jej się przez świszczące podmuchy. Użyła mocy żywiołu i zeszkliła je, tworząc zaostrzone sztylety. W razie czego, ktoś mógł pomyśleć, że zrobiła to samo mocą elektryczności. W końcu podawała się za Toa Błyskawic. Ustawiła lewitujące przedmioty w rzędzie i błyskawicznie popchnęła przed siebie, jeden po drugim. Trafiła. Wiatr zniknął, tak jak narastający wizg. Usłyszała krótki jęk i odgłos upadającej istoty, która biegła bardzo, bardzo szybko. Rozrzuciła otaczającą ją zasłonę i dostrzegła usiłującego wstać Aiuna ze szklanym sztyletem wbitym w goleń. Najpierw cisnęła nim o ścianę areny, a potem, chwyciwszy miecz, przyciągnęła do siebie, pozwalając by przeleciał nad jej głową. Uderzyła efektowym cięciem, raniąc przeciwnika, który wylądował pod przeciwległą ścianą. Oszołomiony Aiun ponownie spróbował wstać, gdy nad ich głowami rozległy się jakieś wstrząsy. Unieśli wzrok i pomimo panujących tam ciemności, zobaczyli rozrastającą się po suficie pajęczynkę pęknięć i sypiące się kamyczki. Kuri zaczęła się cofać. Ona i Aiun wymienili sobie spojrzenia. Wstrząsy się nasiliły. Kuri używała Matatu by odrzucać leżących wojowników ze środka areny pod ściany, bo pęknięcia rozrastały się nad samym centrum piaskowego pola bitwy. Aiun biegał i robił to samo, w końcu złapał KayResa i skierował się do zakratowanego wejścia. Kuri odrzuciła kilku ostatnich bandytów, gdy sufit wreszcie się zawalił. Głazy pospadały na ziemię, wzbijając duszący pył. Ten jednak szybko opadł, nienaturalnie szybko, jakby po użyciu jakiejś mocy. Pośrodku areny znajdował się największy kamulec, a na nim stało cudem zachowane biurko Ayrusa. A obok niego, ściskając w jednej dłoni halabardę, a drugą odganiając sprzed twarzy pył, stał znajomy Toa Kamienia. - Idealnie. Jak dłoń w rękawiczkę - ocenił swoje lądowanie Anazis. Gdy pył opadł całkowicie, dezaktywował swoją Garai i rozejrzał się. - Drżyjcie, szubrawcy, bo otom przyby-- - powstrzymał się, widząc, że wszyscy szubrawcy leżeli pod ścianami, nieprzytomni. Potem dostrzegł szeroko uśmiechniętą Toa w niebiesko-białej zbroi i przekrzywił głowę. - To wszystko. - Zatoczył ręką. - To ty? - Był jeszcze tygrys - odparła, podchodząc do przyjaciela. Nie miała sił się dziwić. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia - odparł, udając poważny ton. - A tak na serio, frontalnym wejściem. - Musimy ruszać za Turagą... nie możemy pozwolić mu uciec. Toa Kamienia potrząsnął głową. - I tak pewnie już zwiał, a ty ledwo się trzymasz na nogach. Na dodatek wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść, musimy cię połatać. Chodź. Zaraz zaroi się tu od Karsian. Kuri była skłonna mu wierzyć. Stanęła na kamieniu obok niego i kątem oka dostrzegła, że Aiun i KayRes już zniknęli. A krata była... przepalona? Ale Toa nie miała sił się dziwić, była zmęczona i nawet pozwoliła, by Anazis objął ją ramieniem. Toa Kamienia wyciągnął w górę zaciśniętą pięść i oboje Toa pomknęli w górę na rosnącej kamiennej kolumnie. Kuri przymknęła oczy, nie mogła widzieć jak poziomy willi Turagi nad nimi rozlewają się dzięki mocy Anazisa, umożliwiając im przejechanie wyżej. Po chwili byli już na dachu i Toa Światła zobaczyła, że większość siedziby Ayrusa była w gruzach. Spojrzała pytająco na halabardnika. - No co mam powiedzieć, ten odcień zieleni był strasznie paskudny. Kuri uśmiechnęła się lekko, ona i jej nowy towarzyszy ruszyli biegiem przez dach. - Zrobię most - zaoferował Anazis, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Kuri wyprzedziła go i zabiegła drogę: - Ja zrobię most. - Przed nimi pojawiły się kolorowe płyty twardego światła. Anazis cmoknął z podziwem. Kuri wolała mu nie mówić, że nie była pewna ich stabilności. Przy kolejnym dachu Toa Światła przerzuciła przyjaciela przez ulicę przy pomocy Matatu, a on zrewanżował się swoją Garai, pozwalając by Toa gładko wylądowała obok niego. - To skąd się wziąłeś w Naressis? - zapytała, gdy mknęli po dalszych dachach. Toa Kamienia zaczął opowiadać. *** Wcześniej, daleko od Naressis - Co o tym myślisz? - spytał Kolda. Anazis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie jestem rozczarowany. Toa Kamienia jeszcze raz ogarnął wzrokiem jałową wysepkę, po której krzątali się nieliczni członkowie Zakonu Mata Nui. Zgodnie z informacjami, była to lokalizacja kryjówki Vastatorusa. Tylko, że Toa nie tego się spodziewali. Według informacji, wyspa nie grzeszyła urodą, ale miały się na niej znajdować nieliczne drzewa, krzaki i sporo trawy. Oraz forteca pirata. Zamiast tego, na wyspie nie było życia, a twierdza była w ogromnym stopniu stopiona. Sama wysepka również wyglądała na stopioną. - A niech mnie - mruknął podchodzący do nich kuśtykający Skakdi z zarzuconym na plecy admiralskim płaszczem. Zamiast lewego golenia miał drewnianą protezę. Na głowie miał przepaskę, zasłaniającą pusty prawy oczodół. - Nie czułem się taki rozczarowany od czasu, gdy po tym jak po pijaku powiedziałem swoim ludziom, że dałbym sobie za moją ukochaną rękę uciąć, ona mnie zdradziła i uciekła z innym. - Dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów Sharar Sprawiedliwy, dawniej Bezlitosny, uderzył w otartą lewą dłoń hakiem wieńczącym prawy kikut. Anazis parsknął. Skakdi spojrzał na niego krzywo. - Co w tym śmiesznego, Toa? - warknął. Teraz Kolda omal nie parsknął, gdy zobaczył minę przyjaciela. - Ekhem - chrząknął Toa Kamienia. - Nic, nic. Tak tylko. Się zakrztusiłem. Ekhu. Przed laty, tuż po Wielkim Kataklizmie, gdy Toa Kerhes pokonał Vastatorusa, Sharar udzielił mu wsparcia. Był on jednym z najstarszych i najlepszych piratów we Wszechświecie, o czym świadczył fakt, że nadal żył. Sharar zaprowadził porządek na szerokich wodach i, jak sam mawiał, „sprawiedliwość”. Od tego czasu jego przydomek zmienił się właśnie z Bezlitosnego na Sprawiedliwego. Jego ludzie go szanowali, a wrogowie nienawidzili. W tym Vastatorus. Toa Cienia, rozumiał, że Sharar będzie największym pretendentem do tytułu niepodzielnego pana mórz. Dlatego gdy powrócił, wydał mu wojnę. Zniszczył większość jego okrętów i siedzib, przy okazji mszcząc się za dawną krzywdę. Sam Sharar jednak przeżył, choć zmuszony zejść do podziemia. Nie mógł wziąć udziału w drugiej wyprawie przeciwko Vastatorusowi, gdy przed rokiem Suvil zbierał swoją drużynę, zajęty lizaniem ran. Teraz zaś, gdy Kolda zaoferował mu rajd na kryjówkę Vastatorusa, nie mógł odmówić. Zwłaszcza, że to między innymi dzięki pomocy Zakonu odzyskał wpływy. A teraz, był srodze zawiedziony. - Wysłałem ludzi by wpłynęli do kawerny na wyspie. Powinniśmy tam znaleźć coś więcej oprócz spalonej ziemi. - I ciał - mruknął Kolda, wpatrując się na schowane za dużym głazem niemal zwęglone zwłoki. - Nie sposób określić przyczyny zgonu. - Domyślam się, że to, co zrobiło to wszystko - zatoczył ręką Anazis. Sharar chciał się podrapać po głowie, ale zorientował się, że unosi prawą rękę, zakończoną hakiem. Powstrzymał się i podrapał się lewą, mamrocząc: - Cholera, w taki sam sposób stracić drugie oko... - Przecież ponoć wydziobał ci je Nivawk, którego próbowałeś oswoić - zdziwił się Anazis. Sharar uniósł lewą brew. - Tak? A kto tak powiedział? - Ty. Wczoraj. A przedwczoraj twierdziłeś, że to wynik nieszczęśliwej gry w karty. Sharar zmrużył swoje jedyne lewe oko i zacisnął zęby. Nie odpowiadając, obrócił się i pokuśtykał z powrotem do swojego statku. - Wracam na łódź, nic tu po mnie. Anazis patrzył na odchodzącego Skakdi, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do oględzin. - Widziałeś kiedyś coś takiego? - zapytał Koldę. Zakonnik pokiwał głową. - A ty? - Też. To musiał być Nova. Toa Lodu raz jeszcze skinął głową. Jakiś Toa na wyspie musiał uwolnić całą swoją moc w jednym podmuchu, śmiertelnie niebezpiecznym i niszczycielskim. Było cudem, że cała wyspa się nie stopiła. Anazis pochylił się nad nadtopionym głazem i powoli przejechał po nim palcem. Analizował. Właśnie dlatego Kolda zaproponował mu udział w podróży, w końcu był Toa Kamienia. - Czyli co? Podmuch Ognia? - spytał Zakonnik, drapiąc się po potylicy. Zastanawiał się, kto mógł trafić na wyspę przed nimi i urządzić tu taką masakrę. - Nie. To Światło. - Wyprostował się Anazis i posłał Koldzie wymowne spojrzenie. - A ilu znasz Toa Światła? - Tylu co ty - odparł Toa Lodu. - I o ile odrzucimy opcję, że Kuri miała bardzo kiepski dzień... - ...zostanie nam nasz znajomy złodziej eks towarzysz okresowy zdrajca. Co, czemu jesteś taki blady? To znaczy, bledszy niż zwykle? Kolda opowiedział Anazisowi o informacjach przekazanych Kuri. Toa Kamienia słuchał z poważną miną, po czym wybuchł śmiechem. - Wiesz, że jeśli coś jej się stanie, a Suvil dowie się, że to ty ją tam wysłałeś... O, Mata Nui, chciałbym to zobaczyć. Toa Lodu spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Myślisz, że nie wiem? Zresztą co tam Suvil, sam sobie nie wybaczę, jeśli coś jej się stanie. A teraz nie mam czasu wyruszyć do Naressis, gdy uwiniemy się z wyspą, mam do zażegnania jakiś konflikt wewnętrzny z armią robotów. - Dobra, w sumie i tak mieliśmy z Valarem szukać nowych rynków dla naszej spółki. Zresztą, już kiedyś byłem w tamtych okolicach. - Smoki, pamiętam. Ale to było jakieś siedemdziesiąt, osiemdziesiąt tysięcy lat temu. I dostałeś po łbie tak mocno, że straciłeś pamięć. I gdyby nie moje kontakty, nigdy nie poznałbyś swojego prawdziwego imienia... Hesso. - Wyszczerzył się Kolda. - Mhm. Najwyraźniej jestem jednym z najbardziej doświadczonych Toa we Wszechświecie. Może nawet najstarszym? Co, co cię tak śmieszy? Wiesz coś, o czym ja nie wiem? Kolda tylko machnął ręką. - Bierz się lepiej za badanie tych kamieni. Myślisz, że za co ci płacę? - Nie płacisz mi. - Bo nic nie robisz. Na wyspie rozległ się radosny śmiech dwóch przyjaciół. *** Obecnie, w dzielnicy portowej Naressis Turaga Ayrus wpatrywał się w leżącego na niskim łóżku sparaliżowanego KayResa, badanego przez zaufanego medyka, nerwowo żując lecznicze zioła. Splunął zieloną flegmą i zaklął. - Kiedy będzie sprawny? - zapytał Le-Matoranina, który właśnie skończył badanie. - Za parę dni powinien całkiem wrócić do siebie, do tego czasu będzie odzyskiwał sprawność stopniowo. Najgorzej będzie z nogą, gdzie dostało się najwięcej trucizny - zrelacjonował medyk i szybko opuścił pomieszczenie nowej kryjówki przestępcy, woląc nie kusić losu. Turaga zaczął chodzić w kółko. - Jak do tego mogło dojść? Przecież to była tylko jedna Toa. - Ayrus spojrzał wściekle na opierającego się o ścianę Aiuna. - Ty ją przeszukałeś. A ona i tak wniosła to...coś, czym poraziła KayResa. Aiun wzruszył tylko ramionami i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - A co, miałem ją rozebrać? - I ty dałeś KayResowi jej maskę. I zwlekałeś, kiedy ta suka uwalniała się z blokad. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że to on. - Jednooki wskazał palcem na leżącego powykrzywianego Thouda. - Że to on dał jej się sklepać jak ostatni amator. KayRes zarzęził niewyraźnie. Jego oczy wykonywały nerwowe, wściekłe ruchy. - Teraz Karsianie będą próbowali się do nas dobrać, jak Niedźwiedź Pyłowy do ula. Niedobrze - mruczał Ayrus. Aiun przewrócił oczami. - I tak jesteśmy nietykalni. - Gdzie ona nauczyła się tak walczyć? - Znałem jej nauczyciela. To on pozbawił mnie oka - mruknął Aiun. - A ty co z nim zrobiłeś? - Zostawiłem mu paskudne blizny na potylicy. KayRes zarzęził, rozśmieszony. - Tej Toa też będziemy musieli się pozbyć. I tego drugiego, skąd on się tam w ogóle wziął? Łącznie położyli trzydziestu naszych ludzi. Wiecie, ile będzie kosztowało wykupienie ich z aresztu? Aiun, zajmij się tą... Alaną, jak najszybciej. KayRes, ty... leż. Thoud zagulgotał. - O co jej chodziło? Z tymi martwymi Matoranami? - zapytał Aiun przed odejściem. - Ach, chodzi o tych, których kazałem KayResowi wymordować, by nie zdradzili naszego sekretu - odparł beznamiętnie mafiozo. Aiun zamarł. Słyszał gulgot KayResa, który musiał być śmiechem. Spojrzał na Turagę z niedowierzaniem, które przerodziło się we wściekłość. Zacisnął pięść, Turaga usłyszał nawet lekki trzask. - Co!? - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, robiąc krok ku Ayrusowi. Ten, trzeba mu to przyznać, nie przeraził się. - Mieliśmy umowę. Zabijamy tylko, gdy to konieczne. - To było konieczne - powiedział z naciskiem Zielona Mahiki. - Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, by prawda wyszła na jaw. Aiun pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową i machnął ręką. Obrócił się i ruszył ku wyjściu. - Odwiedzę nasze bojówki, pogadam z chłopcami. Potem zajmę się Toa. Gdy aktywował Kakamę i zniknął, Ayrus odczekał chwilę i zwrócił się do KayResa: - Jest dla nas zagrożeniem z tymi swoimi skrupułami. Kiedy wyzdrowiejesz, będziesz musiał go zabić. Thoud zarzęził, co zapewne miało być okazaniem radości. Turaga skinął głową, ukontentowany. Nie mógł pozwolić, by wszystko co przez lata budował, obróciło się na jego oczach w pył. Nie z powodu jednej przeklętej Toa. Rozdział IV Kuri i Anazis wpadli do warsztatu Rakka jak burza, Toa Kamienia omal nie wyważył drzwi. Vouks i kowal zerwali się na równe nogi, za to trzecia, najwyższa postać w pomieszczeniu pozostała niewzruszona, opierając się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na piersi, z czego prawa była częściowo mechaniczna. Dopiero napotkawszy spojrzenie Toa Światła, lekko się uśmiechnął. - Witaj dzieci-- - zaczął, ale przerwał, zaskoczony, gdy Kuri rzuciła się na niego i uściskała. - DerXess! Wielkoludzie… – uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu z uśmiechem w oczy. Opancerzony na biało, wysoki jak każdy Thoud, wojownik potarmosił ją po głowie. ''- Mnie nie uściskała'' – pomyślał Anazis, marszcząc brwi i opierając się o futrynę. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Kuri poznała DerXessa podczas swojego pobytu u CaeTii. Ukochany Thoudki nigdy zbyt wiele się nie odzywał, ale Toa Światła czuła jego niezachwianą pewność siebie i spokój, w czym przypominał jej dawno zmarłego przyjaciela, Kerhesa. Jak się od Thouda dowiedziała, pomagał on Kerhesowi w jego polowaniu na Vastatorusa i uratowaniu CaeTii. Ponoć to Kerhes załatwił DerXessowi mechaniczną rękę od samego Artakhi, ale Kuri nigdy nie dowiedziała się czemu kończyna Thouda w ogóle była przedtem uszkodzona. - Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała Kuri, wciąż nie dowierzając. - Jest moim wsparciem – odparł Anazis, zanim Thoud zdążył się odezwać. Za to wysoki wojownik posłał Toa Kamienia lodowate spojrzenie. ''- Jest jeszcze gorszy niż Kolda. Biały i wysoki.'' - Doszły mnie słuchy, że KayRes jest w Naressis. I, że ty też. - Kolda nas ze sobą skontaktował – wyjaśnił Anazis. - Nie mógł rujnować mi życia osobiście, więc przysłał mi zastępcę. Poznaliśmy się na statku, nawiązaliśmy porozumienie i tworzymy nowe dynamiczne duo. Teraz wszyscy w pomieszczeniu spojrzeli na Toa Kamienia, marszcząc brwi. - Dobra, dość tego – niecierpliwił się Vouks. – Opowiadaj, co tam się wydarzyło? Kuri skinęła głową, przy okazji przyjmując od Rakka szklankę alkoholu. Pociągnęła łyk i prawie się zakrztusiła, łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Wyciągnęła przed siebie lewą rękę i przechyliła szklankę, gotowa odkazić ranę. - Eee, jesteś pewna? – spytał Anazis, wyciągając przed siebie rękę. Rakk pokiwał głową na wyraz poparcia. - Widziałam jak Suvil to robi... - zaczęła niepewnie Toa, rozglądając się po towarzyszach. Przechyliła powoli szklankę, pozwalając by trochę płyny spłynęło na jej ranę. Rozpaczliwy krzyk bólu przeciął pomieszczenie, a w chwilę za nim śmiech Anazisa, Rakka i DerXessa. Tylko Vouks zamarł z przerażenia. - Ostrzegałem – rzucił Toa Kamienia, kiedy już przestał chichotać. Kiedy Kuri również doszła do siebie, Rakk i Anazis zajęli się opatrywaniem jej ran. Toa Światła zapytała nowo przybyłych, skąd wzięli się w warsztacie. - Kolda powiedział nam o Rakku – Anazis kiwnął głową ku steltiańskiemu kowalowi. – A twój towarzysz Ta-Matoranin zgarnął nas z ulicy i wprowadził w sytuację. Tym razem to Vouks kiwnął głową. - No? Jak spotkanie z Turagą? – dopytywał się Matoranin. Kuri wreszcie zaczęła opowiadać. Kiedy skończyła, dostrzegła grymas na twarzy DerXessa. - Spotkałaś KayResa. I pozwoliłaś mu żyć – mruknął chłodno Thoud. Toa Światła, wytrzymała jego zimne spojrzenie. - Tak – powiedziała powoli. - Wiesz co zrobił CaeTii i mi. - Wiem – rzuciła. – Ale nie potrafiłam pozwolić mu umrzeć. – Wyznała prawdę. Wciąż miała przed oczami ludzi, których zabiła podczas pobytu na Zakazie. Jedyną śmiercią której nie żałowała był Makuta Marachel. Z pozostałymi było inaczej, zwłaszcza ścigającą ją Vhanitką. Odrzuciła te myśli i z powrotem spojrzała na DerXessa. - W takim razie sam go zabiję – powiedział Thoud i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. - Zaczekaj – powiedziała Toa Światła. DerXess rzeczywiście stanął w drzwiach i obejrzał się przez ramię. – Teraz Turaga na pewno się zaszyje, razem z KayResem i Aiunem. Thoud wzruszył tylko ramionami i wyszedł w noc. Anazis pokiwał głową z uśmiechem i ruszył za nim. - Chłopak musi odreagować. Zadbam, żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy. Kuri skinęła mu głową, z ulgą. Kiedy Toa Kamienia również zniknął, odezwał się Rakk, zakłopotany: - Przykro mi z powodu twoich ran – mruknął, drapiąc się po głowie. – Zwłaszcza, że to przeze mnie… - Jeśli chcemy pozbyć się Turagi, ran będzie więcej – powiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem Kuri. – I będziemy potrzebować więcej ludzi. – Spojrzała Steltianinowi w oczy. – Anazis i DerXess są niesamowici, ale nawet oni nie wystarczą. Rakk wbił spojrzenie w ziemię. - Porozmawiamy o tym jutro, na razie odpocznij – powiedział zmęczonym głosem. Kuri spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem w oczach, kowal tego nie widział. ''- Złamali go. Może nie w pełni, ale jest złamany'' – pomyślała. – Wciąż się ich boi, mimo strat jakie dzisiaj ponieśli. Musimy obudzić w nim ducha walki. Bez jego kontaktów z miejscowymi sobie nie poradzimy. Ale... jutro. Muszę odpocząć. Podeszła do Steltianina i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Uniósł głowę i widząc jej uśmiech, sam również lekko się uśmiechnął. - Poradzimy sobie z nimi. Zobaczysz – obiecała. Kiwnął niepewnie głową. – A teraz naprawdę idę odpocząć. *** Anazis dogonił DerXessa po kilkunastu minutach biegu po dachach. Co parę chwil, Thoud przystawał i bacznie się rozglądał. Wtedy Anazis miał czas skrócić dystans. Wreszcie, zasapany przystanął obok wyprostowanego Thouda, bacznie obserwującego budynek przed nimi. Toa Kamienia zerknął na ziemię i dostrzegł Vortixx ze skręconym karkiem. - Rozlokowanie strażników na okolicznych dachach wskazuje, że tutaj – DerXess skinął głową na kamienicę przed nimi. – Musi być jakaś baza. Taktyka często stosowana w wojsku, sam jej używałem. Aż zrozumiałem, że wszyscy to wiedzą i zacząłem robić na odwrót. – Thoud zamyślił się nad swoim dawnym życiem. – Jeśli chcesz mnie powstrzymać… Anazis przewrócił oczami. - We dwójkę obskoczymy więcej bojówek niż gdybyś miał zrobić to sam – przerwał wysokiemu wojownikowi. Ten spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. – Tego twojego przyjaciela na pewno nie znajdziemy, ale wątpię by ci o to chodziło. Myślisz, że pierwszy raz widzę byłego żołnierza, który musi odreagować? Chcesz kogoś pobić, ale nie wiesz gdzie jest najbliższy bar. Jesteś spięty odkąd tylko postawiliśmy stopę na wyspie, odwiedziny w dawnej ojczyźnie każdego mogłoby wyprowadzić z równowagi, zwłaszcza jeśli przejęła ją zupełnie inna rasa i zbudowała kulturę na zgliszczach poprzedniej. Thoud kiwnął głową z uznaniem. - To jak, zaczynamy? – spytał. – Ja biorę górę, ty dół, spotykamy się w środku. - Obaj zaczynamy od góry, chcę wreszcie zobaczyć legendarne szermiercze umiejętności Thoudów. DerXess ponownie kiwnął głową i wziął rozbieg, po czym długim susem przeskoczył na wrogi budynek. Toa Kamienia stworzył szybko prowizoryczny most i przebiegł nim na drugą stronę, po czym zmienił kamienne przejście w hałdę piachu, która spadła na ziemię. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo okoliczni dozorcy go znienawidzą. Zanim jedyny gwardzista zdołał zareagować, Thoud wylądował przed nim i potężnym kopnięciem cisnął nim na gzyms budowli, wypychając mu powietrze z płuc i uniemożliwiając ostrzeżenie towarzyszy. Zanim strażnik odzyskał powietrze, DerXess dopadł do niego i grzmotnął mechaniczną pięścią w skroń. Anazis swoją mocą zrobił dziurę w dachu, przez którą wojownicy wskoczyli do środka. Kilku członków gangu Mahiki obecnym w pomieszczeniu momentalnie zerwali się na nogi i przepychając się, chwycili broń. Anazis cofnął się i oparł o ścianę, pozwalając DerXessowi działać. Pierwszy Vortixx, który stanął na drodze Thouda oberwał szerokim cięciem na odlew. Zawinął się i opadł na ścianę, bryzgając krwią. Anazis przyjrzał się broni DerXessa. Było to coś pomiędzy mieczem a włócznią, jednosieczne ostrze z długą rękojeścią, zakończone drugim, mniejszym ostrzem, dodanym zapewne dla wyważenia. Thoudzka myśl techniczna, zapewne. - Co zaszło pomiędzy tobą a tym drugim? – zapytał Toa Kamienia, ogłuszając kopniakiem Skakdi powalonego chwilę wcześniej przez DerXessa. Thoud, unikając laserowego wzroku kolejnego Zakazianina, warknął: - Nie chcę z tobą o tym rozmawiać. - Jeśli mam ci pomagać, musimy sobie ufać. - Nie chcę – powiedział z naciskiem Thoud, wbijając miecz w pierś jakiegoś Steltianina. – Żebyś mi pomagał. – Wojownik wyrwał broń i uderzył mniejszym ostrzem w tył, rozorując gardło kolejnego próbującego zaatakować go z zaskoczenia Skakdi. - Nie przestanę się dopytywać, póki nie odpowiesz – krzyknął Anazis w ślad za zbiegającym po schodach DerXessem. Rozejrzał się po pobojowisku, pokiwał głową z uznaniem i stworzył kolejną dziurę w podłodze. Wylądował na jakimś nieszczęśliwym przestępcy, zanim DerXess jeszcze zdołał zabrać się za przeciwników - Mogę ci to obiecać – kontynuował Anazis. Thoud zaklął, potężnym kopniakiem wyrzucając jednego z gangsterów przez okno. Rozpaczliwy krzyk przeszył nocne powietrze, na końcu przechodząc w nieprzyjemny trzask. - Nienawidziłeś kiedyś kogoś tak bardzo, że na samą myśl o nim gotowało ci się w żyłach? Słowa stawały w gardle, a ręce swędziały cię, by kogoś udusić? – wyrzucił z siebie wreszcie DerXess, odcinając jednemu z przestępców nogę i, gdy ten upadł, miażdżąc mu żebra ciosem mechanicznej pięści. - Oj tak – roześmiał się Anazis. – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo… - Mam tak z KayResem. I on ze mną też. Na początku byliśmy przyjaciółmi, najlepszymi komandosami na Therus Nui. Jednak kiedy ja awansowałem, on zrobił się zazdrosny. Niesubordynacja, hazard, długi, wreszcie wywalono go z wojska na zbity pysk. On zaś, by zdobyć pieniądze na spłatę wierzycieli, zamordował jednego z wysoko postawionych oficerów. - Uroczo – mruknął Toa Kamienia, gdy Thoud wykonał unik i jednym cięciem poderżnął gardła dwóm przeciwnikom. - Karą była śmierć lub wygnanie, starodawny thoudzki zwyczaj. Wyrzucenie z ojczyzny dla wielu było gorsze niż pozbawienie życia, ale nie dla KayResa. Jego Therus Nui nie obchodziło. Nie obchodzili go ludzie których chronił, co pokazał podczas Inwazji Wygnańców. Thouda powalił na ziemię jakiś rosły Steltianin niższej klasy i zaczął dusić. DerXess złapał go za głowę i wbił mu kciuki w oczy. Ten, z krzykiem zerwał się na równe nogi, a wysoki wojownik za nim, podnosząc swoją broń. Ciął ostrzem rozchlastując udo przeciwnika i gdy ten padał na ziemię, uderzył pięścią zaciśniętą na rękojeści w jego potylicę. - Liczni, których przez tysiąclecia wyrzuciliśmy z wyspy zebrali armię i postanowili nas najechać – DerXess, skąpany w krwi wrogów i ciężko oddychając, wpatrywał się w Anazisa. Wokół niego leżały ciała, w większości martwych, przestępców. – Zebrali największe szumowiny wszechświata, skusili ich obietnicą łupów i mordów. Wybrali doskonały moment na atak, na wyspie panowały przepychanki lordów po śmierci dotychczasowego króla. Jak się później dowiedziałem, za królobójstwem stał za tym KayRes. Nie dziwi mnie to. - Wiem o Inwazji – wtrącił się Anazis, kiedy obaj zaczęli schodzić po schodach na niższy poziom. – Wiem, że z różnych miejsc Wszechświata przybyło wsparcie, nawet od Zakonu Mata Nui. Ja też przybyłem. Ale walczyłem na obrzeżach wyspy, w jakimś kompleksie jaskiń. Thoud rzucił mu przez ramię pytające spojrzenie. - Zmora z Jaskiń Narett to ty? Słyszałem, że całe oddziały znikały tam bez wieści. - Jestem pełen niespodzianek. - Wzruszył ramionami Anazis. - Normalnie nie jestem taki szlachetny, ale czułem dług wdzięczności, za to że wyciągnęliście mnie nieprzytomnego ze szponów smoka. - Przyjechać na wyspę walczyć z gigantycznymi potworami – parsknął DerXess. - Musiałeś mieć coś z głową dużo wcześniej niż gdy straciłeś pamięć. Zajmiesz się tym? – spytał, wskazując na zebranych przed nimi ludzi Mahiki. Trzymali włócznie na sztorc, na twarzach większości z nich ewidentnie malował się niepokój na widok skąpanego w krwi białego Thouda. - Zmęczyłeś się? – spytał Anazis i użył Kanohi. Poderwani mocą Garai zaskoczeni przestępcy uderzyli o sufit, po czym spadli z powrotem na podłogę. A następnie znowu. - Powiedziałeś, że mi pomożesz – Thoud trzymając ostrze oparte o ramię obserwował uderzających to o górę i dół bezbronnych przeciwników. – Dałem ci okazję. - Powiedziałem, że w dwójkę zobaczymy więcej budynków Mahiki, nie że ci pomogę. A ty sam stwierdziłeś, że nie chcesz mojej pomocy. No i wspierałem cię. Moralnie. Ciała przestępców wreszcie zatrzymały się na ziemi, a gdy Anazis upewnił się, że żaden z nich się nie rusza, ruszył dalej przez pokój. - Żyją – stwierdził DerXess, rozglądając się nieufnie po leżących wojownikach. - Wiem – odparł Toa Kamienia, nie odwracając się. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na ulicę. Zerknął na leżące obok zwłoki wyrzuconego przez DerXessa z wyższego piętra człowieka Turagi. - Kontynuujesz opowieść? Thoud potrząsnął głową. - Później. *** - Należałem do grupy uderzeniowej, która miała wyeliminować przywódców Wygnańców – DerXess wskoczył przez okno do siedziby kolejnej bojówki i wznowił opowieść, kiedy Anazis do niego dołączył. Thoud kopnięciem odrzucił nacierającego na niego Karsianina i rzucił się w wir walki. – Dotarliśmy do stolicy okupowanej przez wrogie armie. Na miejscu pomogła nam CaeTia, miejscowa złodziejka. Przemyciła nas do królewskiego pałacu, gdzie wpadliśmy w pułapkę. Przeżyliśmy tylko CaeTia ze mną. Jakiś Skakdi chciał trafić DerXessa w plecy swoim wzrokiem, ale Anazis ogłuszył go szybko wymierzonym głazem wielkości pięści. - Początkowo oskarżałem ją, że wciągnęła nas w zasadzkę, ale to nie była prawda. Wygnańcy wiedzieli o naszej misji od początku, pozwolili nam wejść do pałacu. Musieliśmy się spieszyć. W międzyczasie nasze rozbite wojska rozpoczęły szturm na miasto, by odwrócić uwagę obrońców. Nie mieliśmy dość sił, by wziąć stolicę siłą, to był tylko gambit. Piętro zostało oczyszczone. Teraz obaj wojownicy zeskoczyli przez dziurę stworzoną przez Anazisa. DerXess od razu dopadł jakiegoś Vortixx, wbił mu ostrze wieńczącego rękojeść jego broni w oko, złapał i przerzucił nad głową, ciskając na zamachującego się toporem Skakdi. Inny Zakazianin użył swojej mocy i cisnął telekinetycznie w Thouda dwoma zardzewiałymi mieczami, które DerXess bez trudu odbił. - Wpadliśmy do królewskiej komnaty, gdzie znajdowali się przywódcy Wygnańców, cała czwórka. Zabiliśmy ich wszystkich i racą nadaliśmy sygnał naszym wojskom do odwrotu. Każdy z dowódców najeźdźców miał własną armię którą dowodził, liczyliśmy że ich stronnicy rzucą się sobie do gardeł. Jak miało się okazać, mieliśmy rację. Poziom niżej, przyszła kolej Anazisa. Ze ścian i podłóg wystrzeliły kamienne bryły, bombardując przeciwników. Jeden z nich, próbując się ratować, wyskoczył szczupakiem przez okno. - I wtedy wpadliśmy na KayResa. Dotąd nie wiedziałem, że brał udział w Inwazji. Miał ze sobą kilkunastu żołnierzy, uznał, że pora wynosić się z miasta zanim wszystko obróci się w ruinę. – Thoud zamyślił się. – Zawsze byłem od niego lepszym szermierzem, co zawsze go bolało. On miał jednak przewagę liczebną. Walczyliśmy, z CaeTią wybiliśmy większość jego ludzi, ale… Anazis rzucił towarzyszowi spojrzenie. - KayRes od lat nosił w rękojeściach swoich mieczy zabójczą truciznę, jad Clerixa, węża występującego na wyspie oraz odtrutkę. Zatruł CaeTię i kazał mi się poddać. Wtedy nie nosiłem jeszcze ze sobą własnej odtrutki. Nie dałbym rady odebrać mu antidotum, zdążyłby poderżnąć CaeTii gardło. Gdyby była zwykłą złodziejką, pewnie dalej bym walczył. Ale… czułem do niej coś więcej. Rzuciłem broń, a on kazał swoim pozostałym przy życiu ludziom zmiażdżyć mi rękę. Thoud zacisnął metalową pięść i wpatrywał się w nią z błyskiem w oku. - Sam KayRes w ogóle się do mnie nie zbliżał, bał się konfrontacji. Dlatego okaleczył mnie i uniemożliwił mi szermierkę, żebym nigdy nie był w stanie go pokonać. O dziwo, podał CaeTii antidotum i… odszedł. Powiedział, że to przez wzgląd na dawne czasy, cholerny bydlak. Teraz rozumiesz? – DerXess spojrzał Anazisowi głęboko w oczy. Toa Kamienia kiwnął powoli głową i kopniakiem otworzył drzwi wyjściowe. - Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz się napić? Thoud potrząsnął głową. - KayRes w gruncie rzeczy nienawidzi mnie tak jak ja jego. Teraz liże rany, ale kiedy dotrze do niego wieść o moim przybyciu na wyspę, ten szczur szybko wyjdzie ze swojej nory. - A jak lepiej to ogłosić, niż rozbijając siedziby ludzi Mahiki. To co, zaspokoiłeś swój głód krwi i możemy wracać, czy nadal musisz odreagować? DerXess uniósł ręce i w świetle latarni przyjrzał się krwi na jego zbroi. Anazis dostrzegł na jego twarzy grymas. - Muszę znaleźć jakąś fontannę. Dołączę do was w kuźni. Rakk może przygotować więcej swojego napitku. Toa Kamienia uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i pokiwał głową. Oparł halabardę na plecy i pogwizdując, ruszył ciemnymi uliczkami przed siebie, nie mając pojęcia gdzie jest kuźnia Steltianina. *** Kuri podciągnęła nogi i ułożyła się wygodniej na starej kanapie. Syknęła z bólu i spojrzała na bandaże. Wzięła ze stolika obok szklankę z ciemnym płynem, prezentem od Rakka i pociągnęła łyk. Zamknęła oczy, rozkoszując się smakiem i pozwalając by przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po jej ciele. Odetchnęła chłodnym nocnym powietrzem i spojrzała w gwiazdy. Anazis i DerXess zniknęli jakiś czas temu i jeszcze nie wrócili. Vouks wrócił do mieszkania, Rakk piętro niżej, pewnie zasnął. Toa Światła rozmyślała. Jej zadanie w Naressis mocno się skomplikowało. Turaga Ayrus i jego przyboczni znali los Kane’a, ale nie chcieli go ujawnić. Toa nie wierzyła, że zabili go, bo próbował ich oszukać. To było… zbyt proste. ''- Matoranie którzy go wyłowili, coś wiedzieli'' – myślała Kuri. ''- KayRes ich zabił, zapewne na zlecenie Ayrusa, bez wiedzy Aiuna, patrząc na jego reakcję.'' Osobnik w Kakamie również intrygował Toa Światła. Nie miał nic przeciwko pracy dla gangu, napadaniu na cywili i okaleczaniu ich, ale wieść o Matoranach ewidentnie wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Dlaczego? Bolała go śmierć niewinnych? Kuri obawiała się, że zanim jej pobyt w mieście dobiegnie końca, będzie o wiele więcej ofiar. Ale nawet gdyby chciała, nie mogła teraz opuścić Naressis. Nie dopóki nie pomoże jego mieszkańcom i nie odkryje losu Kane’a. Nie była tylko pewna, co miało tu priorytet. Pociągnęła kolejny łyk, opróżniając szklankę. Odstawiła ją na stolik obok i przeciągnęła się. Postanowiła, że za chwilę wróci do Vouksa, jutro pewnie czeka ją równie ciężki dzień. No może nie licząc walki z Muaką. - Proszę, proszę – powiedział lekko chrapliwy głos postaci, która dosłownie pojawiła się obok Kuri. Prawe oko błyszczało złowrogim blaskiem, pod Kakamą malował się krzywy uśmiech. Toa Światła momentalnie zerwała się z miejsca, Matatu przyciągając jeden z mieczy. Ostrze zatrzymało się na szyi nowo przybyłego, trzymane mocno za rękojeść przez Kuri. Aiun nie drgnął, nie licząc jego lewej dłoni. Prawą, powoli, sięgnął do miecza i odsunął go od swojego gardła. Kuri milczała, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się w poplecznika Turagi. Zaskoczył ją, gdyby chciał, pewnie już by nie żyła. Ale nie zrobił tego. - Nie przybyłem tu by cię skrzywdzić – powiedział, potwierdzając podejrzenia Toa. – Nie po to przekopałem całą dzielnicę - Czego chcesz? – warknęła Kuri. - Porozmawiać. - Nie byłeś taki skory do rozmowy przy Turadze i KayResie. Aiun się skrzywił. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Właśnie o nich chcę rozmawiać. Widzę, że jeszcze nie uciekłaś z miasta. - A powinnam? – Kuri uniosła brew, powoli opuszczając miecz. Przybysz otaksował wzrokiem jej bandaże. - Nie troszczysz się o to, że ty ucierpisz. Ale wiesz, że Turaga ci nie odpuści. A jak najlepiej zranić Toa? Na twarzy Kuri pojawił się lekki grymas. Doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. - Jeśli zaatakuje niewinnych, całe miasto obróci się przeciwko niemu. To będzie jego koniec. - Wątpię, by miasto miało dość odwagi. – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie Aiun. – I wątpię, by Ayrus się tym przejmował. Kuri przez chwilę milczała. - Oboje wiemy, że nie odpuszczę – powiedziała w końcu. Przyboczny Mahiki pokiwał głową, ukontentowany. - To chciałem usłyszeć. – Roześmiał się chrapliwie, widząc niepewną minę Kuri. – Wiesz już, dlaczego tu jestem? Toa Światła pokiwała głową. - Po drodze odwiedziłem jedną z naszych bojówek, w których ktoś wybił niemal wszystkich ludzi. Ocaleli opowiadali o dwóch napastnikach, jeden miał halabardę, a drugi mechaniczną rękę i białą zbroję. Pierwszego już poznałem na arenie, prawda? A na wieść o drugim KayRes pewnie dostanie zawału, racja? Kuri schowała broń do pochwy i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - Gdy Turaga dowie się o tym ataku, wpadnie we wściekłość, odwet będzie nieunikniony. - Tak cię obchodzą niewinni? – wtrąciła się Kuri. - Robię to co muszę i nic więcej. – Spochmurniał Aiun. – Nie jestem z tego dumny, ale staram się nie zabijać bez potrzeby. Tak jak ty, prawda? - Dlaczego przychodzisz do mnie, pewnie nie miałbyś oporów przed zabiciem Ayrusa? - Ale ty byś miała – odparł. – Nie chcesz by zginął. Tak jak nie chciałaś, by KayRes zginął. Spróbujmy po twojemu. – Uśmiechnął się. Wystawię ci Turagę i Thouda. - A ty? Co będzie z tobą? - Odejdę. Chyba, że mi nie pozwolisz, więc będę walczył – Aiun odwrócił się i podszedł do krawędzi dachu, widocznie gotów się zbierać. - Do kiedy mam czas na odpowiedź? – spytała Kuri. - Skontaktuję się z tobą, kiedy przyjdzie czas do ataku. Jeśli ci się uda, zwerbuj mieszkańców. Będziesz ich potrzebować. – Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Toa swoim jednym okiem przez ramię. – No co. Wiem, że i tak się zgodzisz, jesteś Toa. Ale nie Toa Błyskawic, Alano. O ile to twoje prawdziwe imię. Kuri nie odpowiadała. - Nie poraziłaś wszystkich na arenie piorunami kiedy już uwolniłaś się z więzów. - Byłam osłabiona – odparła Toa. - Może i tak. – Wzruszył ramionami Aiun. – A może coś bardzo mocno ukrywasz. - A ty co ukrywasz? Co stało się z Kane’em? Przestępca westchnął i odwrócił się ku Toa, zniecierpliwiony. - Słyszałaś. Nui-Rama. Co, czemu się uśmiechasz? - Nieważne. Jak straciłeś oko? - Heh. Powiedzmy, że lepiej nie oszukiwać w karty przeciw KayResowi. Żegnaj, Toa. Do zobaczenia – wojownik zeskoczył na ulicę i momentalnie zmienił się w pędzący zamazany kształt. Szybko zlał się z mrokiem, kryjąc się przed bladym światłem księżyca. Kuri stała przez chwilę, wpatrując się w uliczkę, w której zniknął Aiun. Robiło się coraz zimniej, by choć trochę się ogrzać, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i schowała dłonie pod pachy. ''- Nui-Rama'' – powtórzyła w myślach. ''- U Turagi powiedzieli, że to Nui-Jaga. Kłamiesz, Aiun. Ale na razie nie mam co z tym zrobić.'' Wróciła do kanapy, zabrała broń i butelkę, po czym udała się do mieszkania Vouksa. Chciała wykorzystać resztki nocy na sen. Aiun miał rację. Jutro Kuri i jej towarzysze musieli zacząć pracę. Turaga nie będzie czekał na ich ruch. *** W nocy przez miasto przeszło lekkie trzęsienie ziemi. W kuźni Rakka broń pospadała z mocowań, jakaś maczuga uderzyła śpiącego DerXessa w głowę, na co ten zaklął szpetnie. Kilka z urządzeń Vouksa spadło z półek i się uszkodziło, ku rozpaczy Ta-Matoranina. W kryjówce Turagi Ayrusa trzęsienie zniszczyło figurkę przedstawiającą go jako Toa Powietrza, gdy Zielonej Mahiki przeszła wściekłość, zaczął się nadstawiać nad swoim dawnym życiem. W Kaplicy Karsha w centrum miasta przy upadku zgasły wszystkie świeczniki, symbolizujące modlitwy Karsian wznoszone ku swojemu bóstwu. W Małym Metru-Nui, wiele drewnianych chałupek zostało doszczętnie zniszczonych, a ich mieszkańcy stracili dach nad głową. A było to tylko zapowiedzią burzy i chaosu, jakie czekały miasto. Rozdział V Rano ci, którzy odważyli się rzucić wyzwanie Turadze, spotkali się w kuźni. DerXess nadal masował swoją głowę i gdy dostrzegł wchodzącego Anazisa, warknął: - Gdzie byłeś całą noc? - Zgubiłem się. – Wzruszył ramionami Toa. – Zawędrowałem do dzielnicy handlowej, gdzie znalazłem jakiś wolny dom w którym się przespałem. Kiedy obudził mnie wściekły właściciel, odkupiłem od niego willę. Thoud uniósł brew. - Nie przybyliśmy tutaj inwestować w rynek nieruchomości. - No chyba ty. – Wyszczerzył się Toa Kamienia. DerXess westchnął. Kuri uśmiechnęła się lekko i opowiedziała towarzyszom o nocnym spotkaniu z Aiunem. Przemilczała jednak fakt, że mógł on znać jej tajemnicę. - Przeklęty szczur – warknął Rakk. Steltianin nadal czuł ból fantomowy bo utracie dłoni. – To kolejna pułapka, jak ta arena. DerXess pokiwał głową. - Nie możemy już się tu spotykać, ta kryjówka jest spalona. Na miejscu Turagi już wysyłałbym tu ludzi. - Dlaczego nie zaatakowali w nocy? – spytał Vouks. - Nie mieli nas wszystkich w jednym miejscu. W przeciwieństwie do teraz. – Thoud zmełł przekleństwo. – Im szybciej się stąd wyniesiemy, tym lepiej. Rakk rozejrzał się po zakurzonej kuźni i westchnął cicho. Znał historię każdej broni, pamiętał szczęk młota na rozgrzanym metalu i syk wody przy hartowaniu. ''- Nie. To już przeszłość.'' Kuri potrząsnęła głową. - Nie sądzę, że Aiun nas wyda. Wydawał się bardzo przekonany. Chce się pozbyć Turagi i chce, żeby nam się udało. A sam chce potem odejść. - Chyba mu nie pozwolisz – przerwał jej Rakk. – Nie po tym, co zrobił miastu. I mi. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała cicho zasępiona Toa Światła. – Odpowie za to co zrobił, tak jak Ayrus i KayRes. Ale ma rację, potrzebujemy każdego wsparcia, jakie możemy otrzymać. - Musimy uderzyć zanim KayRes wydobrzeje. On i Aiun są największymi atutami Mahiki. Bez nich, Turaga jest skończony. - Turaga nadal ma wielu ludzi. Nie możemy sami z nimi walczyć, nawet ty nie pozabijasz ich wszystkich. – Kuri spojrzała DerXessowi w oczy. – Potrzebujemy mieszkańców Naressis. Musimy im pokazać, że nie mają powodu bać się Turagi i innych jak on. Chcę mieć pewność, że kiedy odejdziemy z miasta, nie pojawi się po prostu nowy Mahiki. - Jak myślisz, ilu z rzemieślników potrafi walczyć? – spytał DerXess. – Wyszkolenie ich zajęłoby bardzo dużo czasu, którego nie mamy. - Wielu w dzielnicy ma przeszłość wojownika – wtrącił się Rakk. – Niektórzy, jak ja, to byli gladiatorzy, żołnierze lub najemnicy. Co nieco potrafią. - Nie potrzebujemy wielkiej armii – powiedziała Kuri. – A zresztą, mamy po swojej stronie najlepszego komandosa wśród Thoudów, prawda? – Uśmiechnęła się przymilnie. DerXess westchnął i również lekko się uśmiechnął. - A ty? – Kuri zwróciła się do stojącego w kącie Anazisa. – Jesteś dziwnie milczący. Toa Kamienia wzruszył ramionami. - Ufam ci – odparł. Toa Światła uśmiechnęła się. – Z Aiunem musisz zachować ostrożność, jak z każdym facetem który pojawia się znikąd w środku nocy. KayRes może być zagrożeniem, ale liczę, że nasz przyjaciel Thoud z zespołem stresu pourazowego się nim zajmie. Fakt, że żeby pozbyć się Ayrusa, musimy wiedzieć gdzie jest, a bez Aiuna raczej się nie dowiemy. Cholera, co jest nie tak z tymi imionami… - mruknął Toa, pocierając podbródek z zastanowieniem. Thoud westchnął. - Walki w mieście z niewyszkolonymi żołnierzami. Ciasne uliczki, obrona placów, tłok, panika, kto będzie kontrolował dachy, wygra. Ale jest to do zrobienia. Tylko musimy jak najszybciej zacząć werbunek. - Będziemy też potrzebować uzbrojenia – wtrącił się Rakk. – I miejsca, żeby je składować, z dala od oczu Mahiki. Najlepiej jakiś magazyn w porcie. Kuri pokiwała głową. - Dobra. DerXess, Anazis, przeczesujcie dzielnicę, jeśli wpadniecie na jakichś ludzi w zielonych chustach, wiecie co robić. Rakk, pogadaj ze znajomymi, rozeznaj się w nastrojach. Vouks i ja załatwimy magazyn. Jej towarzysze pokiwali głowami. ''- Wynalazca, kowal, wojownik i przedsiębiorca nieruchomości.'' – Spojrzała na nich z uśmiechem. ''- A to dopiero początek.'' *** KayRes wrzasnął, chwytając swoje łóżko i ciskając nim o ścianę. Mebel wylądował bokiem, ale nadal się trzymał, więc Thoud z wściekłością wbił w niego nogę, przebijając na wylot. Następnie chwycił pobliskie krzesło i je również roztrzaskał, tym razem o podłogę. Następnie schylił się, po czym przykucnął, łapiąc oddech. Prawie osunął się na ziemię, intensywnie się pocąc. Zemdliło go i prawie zemdlał. Aiun i Aurys wpatrywali się we wciąż chorego wojownika. Przestępca w Kakamie nie spodziewał się, że KayRes aż tak się wścieknie na wieść o swoim dawnym przyjacielu. Turaga również był wściekły, ale z innego powodu. - Załatwili dwie nasze bojówki w przeciągu jednej nocy. A ci głupcy nic nie byli im w stanie zrobić. – Podenerwowany Mahiki zaczął chodzić w kółko. – A ty, czemu nie poinformowałeś nas wcześniej? – Wycelował oskarżająco palec w Aiuna. Ten wzruszył ramionami. - Całą noc odwiedzałem pozostałe kryjówki i kazałem chłopakom się nie wychylać. Przeczesywałem też miasto. - I nic nie znalazłeś. Jak zwykle – mruczał Turaga. Potarł twarz dłonią, próbując się uspokoić. – Musimy ich dopaść, zanim staną się dla nas niebezpieczni. Zmobilizuj chłopców, niech wszyscy ludzie przeszukują miasto. Niech przesuną terminy odebrania haraczy na dzisiaj, by nikt nie myślał by coś kombinować. Jeśli padnie kilka trupów lub wznieci się kilka pożarów, nie szkodzi. Mają się nas bać. Ja roześlę wieści na różne wyspy, z ofertą pracy. Musimy jakoś odbić sobie bojówki i arenę. - Co ze strażą miejską? Ayrus prychnął. - Nic nie mogą zrobić. Nikt nie może nic zrobić. Miasto jest nasze, i takie pozostanie. ''- Żebyś się nie zdziwił'' – pomyślał z zadowoleniem Aiun, po czym pobiegł wykonać polecenia Turagi. *** Kilka godzin później, Kuri i Vouks szli przez dzielnicę rzemieślniczą, wracając z portu. Po dłuższych poszukiwaniach, udało się im znaleźć odpowiednio duży magazyn. Właścicielem był Po-Matoranin, który w żadnym stopniu nie był przyjacielem Zielonej Mahiki. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie mógł wziąć udział w próbie obalenia przywódcy półświatka, do czasu aż Kuri, jako Alana, dała mu szansę. Gdy wracali, Toa i Matoranin usłyszeli nagle hałas w jednym z zakładów garncarskich. Chwilę później ze środka wyleciał drobny Vortixx, lądując boleśnie na chodniku. Przechodnie zamarli, po czym większość cofnęła się, wiedząc co to oznacza. Tylko nieliczni zostali, nie mogąc się oprzeć ciekawości. Chwilę później, ze sklepu wyszło trzech napastników, każdy miał na twarzy chustę z wyszytą zieloną maską. Skakdi, Vortixx i drugi Skakdi, ten sam, któremu życie Kuri darowała pierwszego dnia pobytu w mieście, ten sam, którego przyjaciela KayRes zabił na arenie. Vortixx trzymał w rękach pięknie ozdobiony duży dzban i uśmiechał się paskudnie. Przyciągnął ręce do siebie i cisnął w próbującego wstać rzemieślnika. Garncarz zakrył głowę rękami, ale naczynie zatrzymało się kawałek przed jego twarzą. Napastnicy rozejrzeli się i dostrzegli Kuri, która spokojnie opuściła palec, a dzban równocześnie wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemi. Jeden Skakdi rozpoznał Kuri i wybałuszył oczy przerażony. Poklepał Vortixx, zachowującego się jak przywódca, po ramieniu. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale zaczął tylko coś bełkotać. Wściekły Xianin, tymczasem, zwrócił się do Toa: - Myślisz, że kim do cholery jesteś, hm? Na twarzy Kuri pojawił się grymas. Który po chwili przerodził się w lekki uśmiech. - To ja powinnam o to zapytać. W końcu to nie ja napadam ludzi na ulicy myśląc, że jestem bezkarna. Voritxx zaniemówił, jakby oburzony. Przechodnie zaszemrali. Pobity garncarz na czworakach usunął się z pola widzenia ludzi Mahiki. Skakdi, który rozpoznał Kuri, wciąż nie mógł się wysłowić. - Nie słyszeliście? – kontynuowała Toa. – Nikt w Naressis was nie chce. Wracajcie do swojego Turagi, póki możecie chodzić. Jąkający się Zakazianin nie wytrzymał i rzucił się do ucieczki, roztrącając na boki gapiów. Kuri cmoknęła, niezadowolona i przerażony Steltianin wzbił się w powietrze z krzykiem, w którym zawisł nieporadnie. Vortixx zerknął na niego przelotnie, zmełł przekleństwo, wyjął miecz i ruszył groźnie na Toa. Oczy drugiego Zakazianina rozjarzyły się, w każdej chwili mogąc wybuchnąć nieznaną mocą. Toa Światła błyskawicznie ruszyła naprzód, przejmując inicjatywę. Vortixx zamłynkował mieczem i ciął na odlew. Kuri z łatwością uniknęła ataku, a gdy ostrze przeszyło powietrze przed jej piersią, chwyciła napastnika za nadgarstek, wykręciła i kolanem wytrąciła broń. Wciąż trzymając rękę Xianina, przeskoczyła za jego plecy i wykręciła ją boleśnie, wyłamując bandycie bark. Kopniakiem zmusiła go do przyklęknięcia, po czym puściła rękę, zawirowała na pięcie i z całej siły grzmotnęła go nogą w głowę. Nieprzytomny Vortixx padł na ziemię i Kuri zwróciła się ku trzymającemu topór Skakdi, lekko zaskoczonemu. Blask w jego oczach przygasł, nie był pewny co robić po tym jak Toa sprawnie rozłożyła na łopatki jego kompana. Kuri przyjrzała się chuście na jego twarzy i uśmiechnęła się. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła jeden z mieczy z pochwy, wykonała zgrabny piruet i nim Zakazianin mógł zareagować, cięła szeroko. Tłum, który w międzyczasie zdążył się zebrać na ulicy, zamarł. Podmuch wiatru porwał spadającą przeciętą chustę i poniósł w dal. Skakdi, blady, cofnął się o krok i dotknął twarzy, jego palce natrafiły tylko na drobne skaleczenie w miejscu, gdzie ostrze Kuri zetknęło się z ciałem. Uśmiechnięta Toa wzruszyła drobnymi ramionami i wykonała lekki gest dłonią. Dotychczas zawieszony w powietrzu Skakdi uderzył z pędem w swojego pobratymca. Obaj uderzyli ciężko na kamienną posadzkę, nieprzytomni. Kuri schowała miecz i rozejrzała się. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, na twarzach gapiów nie malowała się radość lub ulga a niepewność, strach i zacięcie. Zbita z tropu Toa zupełnie zapomniała, co chciała powiedzieć mieszkańcom Naressis. Oni zaś, mamrocząc pod nosem, zaczęli wracać do swoich zajęć. ''- Nie rozumiem'' – pomyślała, skonsternowana. ''- Przecież czy nie o to im chodziło?'' Pobity garncarz wrócił ze swojego zakładu, trzymając mieszek. Ze zbolałą miną rzucił woreczkiem w kierunku Kuri. Toa nie drgnęła, mieszek upadł na ziemię a z jego wnętrza wysypało się trochę widgetów. Wojowniczka przez chwilę wpatrywała się w pieniądze, po czym uniosła wzrok i pytająco spojrzała na rzemieślnika. - Masz – warknął Vortixx. – To co oni chcieli zabrać. – Mruknął i obrócił się, chcąc wrócić do zakładu. Tymczasem wszyscy przechodnie się rozeszli i, jak się wydawało, zapomnieli o Toa. Kuri podniosła widgety i weszła do zakładu za poszkodowanym Xianinem. Całe pomieszczenie było pełne potłuczonych naczyń, prawie żadne nie było całe. Toa domyślała się, ile tygodni lub nawet miesięcy pracy poszło na marne. Cisnęła pieniędzmi o ladę, z zaciętą miną. Vortixx odwrócił się, zaskoczony. - Nie chcę haraczu. Nie jestem jak ci bandyci. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Toa? Xianin powoli pokiwał głową. Zresztą, kto nie słyszał. - No właśnie. Wiesz, co to oznacza. Jestem tu by pomóc miastu, a nie je gnębić. Vortixx oparł się powoli o ladę, z grymasem bólu na twarzy. Kuri odgadła, że ma złamane żebra. - To masz wyczucie czasu. Nie dość, że Mahiki trzyma większość miasta w łapie, pojawiła się jakaś druga banda i w nocy wyrżnęła w pień mnóstwo ludzi Zielonej. Więc teraz ci zaczęli jeszcze bardziej gnoić nas. Wieści szybko się rozchodzą, jedna mafia już była dostatecznym problemem, ale dwie i to tak brutalne? Całe miasto trzęsie się ze strachu. I jeszcze te powracające trzęsienia ziemi. Wybrałaś sobie dobry moment by pojawić się w mieście, nie ma co. Kuri milczała, przetrawiając informacje. W końcu przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy i wymamrotała cicho. - Druga banda. Już ja wam głowy pourywam. Podziękowała krótko i wyszła z zakładu, wściekła. Vouks, który dotychczas trzymał się z boku ruszył obok niej, próbując z trudem dotrzymać jej kroku. Straż miejska skwapliwie uprzątnęła bandytów z ulicy, żadnemu z gwardzistów nawet nie przyszło przez myśl próbować zatrzymać Kuri. Toa przelotnie rzuciła okiem na pobitych bandytów, którzy wciąż nie odzyskali przytomności. Wiedziała, że to nic w porównaniu z tym, co zrobi DerXessowi i Anazisowi. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma